Heavenly Kissed
by AllTheEndlessPossibilities
Summary: Inuyasha Hino has only two months before the woman he loves say yes to a weddin proposal, now within those two months he's going to have to find a way to make her fall in love with him!the only problem is that she is his best friend.will his plan work?r
1. Chapter One

****

> Okay so this is the new and improved version of the first chapter unfortunately it had been deleted lat time. So now here you have it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
**Oh a big thanks to FeiryDemonFox! For Reviewing ALMOST EVERY SINGEL ONE OF MY STORIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANNA GIVE BIG THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME 100% YOU GO GIRL**!  
  
**.........................................**  
  
The sun slowly set over the horizon, giving off many different colors, making the sky look like a painting in a dream, the cool summer breeze swept by gently. Birds nested comfortably in their tree tops and everything seemed peaceful, except of course for a cursing 24 year old that was screaming at his friends. Or more like they were screaming at him and he was getting pissed off so he screamed at them. His violet eyes held annoyance in place of it's usual mischief, his long black hair was held back and away from his face, who was he none other than Inuyasha Hino the famous and infamous author. His books were on the best seller for days and they keep getting even more popular.  
  
"Cool you ass Yasha, we aren't here to kill you or anything" Inuyasha turned to the dark haired girl sitting next to him, her long black hair was also held back, but it was held in a high bun, the scrounge was like hair thing so she had pair scattered all over the place, her chocolate brown eyes held a sort of irritation and annoyance. Name Sango Iino.  
  
"But you guys won't shut the fuck up I'm trying hard over here to fucking tell you something but you keep singing some stupid Spanish shit! (No offense I'm Spanish too!), it's like five fifty four p.m. and the streets of Kendal don't want to freaking you're your goddamn howling!" he barked.  
  
"Settle down man, you look more like sound like my grandfather!" Inuyasha turned to the man sitting next to Sango. He had short black hair that came just above his shoulders it was held back in a small ponytail, his blue/ violet eyes smirking at his friend. All though cute the guy was beyond perverted. Name Miroku Aino. (Isn't it funny how all the names end with ino).  
  
"Don't piss him off you fool! Remember the last time you pissed him off he turned into the hulk then he'll terrorize everything! AGAIN!" the girl sitting next to him teased, he glared down at her, she had chocolate brown eyes that held a friendly warmth, she had long black hair with red highlights, she held it up by a clip. Her name Kagome Higurashi. The one and only woman he's ever loved.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha went back to before they were born, their parents knew each other and were friends and the best of them at that, and they kept no secrets from one another well except one. One that Inuyasha has kept for almost 20 years. The thing was Inuyasha had fallen in love with Kagome and had no gut at all to tell her, if one looked closely his books were all inspired by her, his writing was the only way to say it but she never seemed to get the message.  
  
"Okay Hulk what's so important that you have to tell us?"  
  
"Well Kagome queen of the damned, one of my books has been picked for motion picture" his friends blinked a moment before then they suddenly all smiled and Sango and Kagome squealed, Miroku knowing this would happen was already prepared.  
  
"Seriously! OH MY GOD!!!!!! HOW TOTALLY COOL"  
  
"Which one tell me which one!" Inuyasha stared at both girls, he should of known better then to tell them with out brining ear plugs, Miroku removed his and sighed contently.  
  
"Heavenly Kissed" He said Sango and Kagome shrieked, Inuyasha saw Miroku curse himself for having had taking the damn ear plugs out.  
  
"Oh that is so wickedly cool! I hope they cast Johnny Depp for the main part."  
  
"No honey Tom Cruise" Sango corrected suddenly both girls looked at each other this time both guys were prepared for them. The girls squealed as loud as possible.  
  
"BRAD PITT!!!" Inuyasha sighed as he removed the cursed none working ear plugs, he shook his head and turned back to the chatting girls.  
  
"Anyways aside from blonde blue eyed male actors, I think we should get back from la la land" Inuyasha pointed out suddenly Kagome began to laugh he ass off, all eyes on her.  
  
"Sorry I just remembered this really hilarious thing that happened three years back" she had the attention.  
  
"Well Sango do you remember when Inuyasha still lived with Sesshoumaru and was in the middle of writing Heavenly Kissed?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Do you remember that one time Miroku had asked me to get something in Inuyasha's room?"  
  
"Yeah you came out of the room laughing about something and red as a tomato"  
  
"Well that day..." Inuyasha covered her mouth suddenly remembering what had happened. He was red now.  
  
"NO!" Kagome was laughing, but it sounded muffled.  
  
"Let her talk dog boy" Sango said tackling Inuyasha to let Kagome speak.  
  
"As I was saying that day I went into Inuyasha's room and since you know how the dresser was right next to the door? Well I immediately turned to the dresser not looking anywhere else, then out of no where I heard Inuyasha shriek, but it wasn't any old man's shriek it was between a girls scream and a shriek I turned around to find Inuyasha sitting on the bed NAKED, I stood there and saw him then quickly turned around. Not to mention the fact that he was a bit chubby" Sango began to laugh and Miroku stared from Kagome to Inuyasha.  
  
"No wait I'm not done, he then stood up and said "Now you have to marry me!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome she too was laughing.  
  
"That was a god damned joke!"  
  
"Yeah well it sounded real to me thank you very much" Sango was holding her sides due to too much laughing. Miroku was suppressing the laugh. Inuyasha was once more pissed off.  
  
"Hide here comes the hulk! Take cover"  
  
"Get your ass over here CAT WOMAN!"  
  
"Hey leave Buyou out of this! My cat is a boy not a girl!" Inuyasha sweat dropped at that the woman was insane! The next thing he needed was someone calling out Superman!  
  
"SUPERMAN!!" Inuyasha turned to Miroku who had a red cape on and was pretending to fly around, that was just great.  
  
"People stop it with the freaking super heroes!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Speaking of marriage I'm getting married" All eyes were on Kagome, Inuyasha's heart stopped. The room suddenly became filled with tension  
  
"What?" Sango looked at Kagome with a confused expression.  
  
"Kouga's proposing in two months when his parents get back from Russia" Inuyasha's heart stopped again. Miroku and Sango stood next to him.  
  
"Are you going to say yes?" Kagome nodded  
  
"Yup no hesitation no look backs" Inuyasha's heart stopped completely, he needed air. 'No' he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh shit I got to go, Kouga's excepting me" she said kissing and hugging everyone good bye, Inuyasha felt a sudden rip come to him when she pulled away. The moment she walked out the door Sango smacked him hard on the back of the head.  
  
"What the fuck" Sango's finger was pointing accusingly at him, he stared at it with fear.  
  
"You stupid dumb fuck!" Both Inuyasha and Miroku hid behind a couch, Inuyasha poked his head out of his hiding place and looked at Sango who was red all over and had smoke coming out of her ears and nose.  
  
"Again What The Fuck?!"  
  
"You ignorant idiotic fool!"  
  
"Yes continue to praise me please"  
  
"Listen you ass! You just blew your last chance she's fucking getting married and all you could do was stare thankfully god is on your side and has decided the idiot that is her boyfriend wait two months to propose"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So you stupid dumb ass we're going to dedicate these months to you hooking up with her"  
  
"I have to agree with here on that Inuyasha"  
  
"Miroku you trader!"  
  
"NO I just agree, you have got to get your act together, come tomorrow she'll be gone and you'll never have her again."  
  
"No you're just on her side because you're afraid of another beating"  
  
"That too"  
  
"Guys! Please focus we're going to get Kagome to fall for Inuyasha period. You have two months so you have no time at all to waste, both of us will be here tomorrow morning! Okay. get a good nights rest so you can prepare for tomorrow when we start all the planning!"  
  
"Fine" Sango and Miroku walked out the door or more like Sango dragged Miroku out the door after he did his usual we're leaving I grab your ass routine. Inuyasha sighed and closed the door, he looked at his white puppy, her blue eyes stared at him with curiosity.  
  
"Come on pearl" the dog followed him, Inuyasha entered his bathroom, he removed his baggy shirt and threw it on the floor, the mirror reflected his perfection, his body was well shaped and build, a six pack was clearly evident, he sighed and stretched making every single on of his muscles become exposed. He took off the rest of his cloths and went in for a bath after at least five minutes he came out.  
  
He began to dry when there was a knock on the door he put the towel around his wait and a big white shirt. He walked to the door and found Kagome standing there, he opened the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I left Buyou here"  
  
"Really where? I haven't seen him"  
  
"Buyou!" an over grown lazy cat came strolling along from the kitchen, Kagome picked him up then left, Inuyasha shook his head and went back to whatever it was he was doing.  
  
When he finished getting dressed he went to bed to tired to do anything else, besides tomorrow was going to be a very long day.  
  
**.........................................................  
**  
Inuyasha awoke to the loud noise of Sango pounding her fist against the door, he groaned he did not feel like getting up hell he did feel like moving period, he of course despite himself got up and made his way to the door the moment he opened it he was run over by Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Bout time"  
  
"Morning to you too"  
  
"Shut up, what the hell are you doing on the floor?"  
  
"OH you know resting"  
  
"I thought I told you to do that last night" Sango tapped her foot, Inuyasha stood up and dusted himself.  
  
"I guess I forgot" he sad sarcastically, Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"Go get dressed we got work to do!" Inuyasha walked back to his room and came out a minute later, Sango quickly pulled him to the couch.  
  
"Okay I was up all night I finally got it. Here's the plan"  
  
.......................................................  
  
All those whom read the real first chapter I know I changed it a bit cuz my cuzin wanted to I hope you guys like this one!  
  
Love Sakura


	2. Chapter Two

> Okay! I guess I should give you people the second chapter because it's right but.... Okay fine you guys win I'll give you the second chapter!!!!!!  
  
**OH! By the way MY MOTHER LANDED A ROLE ON A SOAPSPANISH!!!!!! But still congratulate her man!**  
  
Okay so here ya go!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!  
  
'...' thinking  
  
"..." talking  
  
------------------- change scene  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha stared at Sango as if she were utterly insane, her has had a mischief look in them and it was scaring him aside from that her plan was also insane! Kagome could find out if it were obvious enough. He watched her eyes become even dark and evil and well it scared the freaking crap out of him never had he thought Sango to be that scary, well beating the crap out of Miroku was already scary enough.  
  
He looked from Miroku to Sango and back again. He didn't know what to say or think the woman had gone made! She had planned it out the night before and oddly enough chose the plan the main character in one of his books. Three guess which one! Heavenly Kissed. He sighed a bit and began to pace the room.  
  
"Come on I need an answer!" Sango said rather impenitently, Miroku shook his head, he knew when Sango did or wanted something she was determined to get it no hesitation. She was aside from Kagome one of the most stubborn woman he had ever meet, he didn't regret meeting her either.  
  
Inuyasha stopped pacing and turned to Sango who looked more annoyed and irritated then anything ever before seen, he sighed and thought it through, nodding slightly, hell it didn't matter if he agreed or not she was going to force him to do it anyways.  
  
"Great, so let's see what is the first thing that the guy did in the book!"  
  
"Sango please no plagiarism!" Sango glared at Miroku for a moment.  
  
"It's not plagiarism I'm not using the exact same words to write a book! I'm formulating a plan!"  
  
"Same god damned difference, I mean don't you think Kagome will notice she's read the book just as many times as you."  
  
"He's got a point Sango" Inuyasha pointed out, Sango looked at them, her eyes screamed IDIOTS! She put the book down and with out warning she smacked both men on the back of their head.  
  
"You morons! Don't you think I know that?! I won't deny that of course but I'm not as stupid as to do everything as it is written, I've changed a few things." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Well gee thanks for the wake up, you could have fucking said that earlier!" He barked at Sango who scoffed at him and sat back down, she once more looked upon the book and read it carefully after at least a good two minutes she put the book down.  
  
"Okay the first thing it says is that he wrote her a letter, a love letter. Like to start things off, she has to think it's some kind of secret admirer" Inuyasha blinked a bit wiggled his nose a bit before getting a piece of paper and a pen and start writing.  
  
"Excellent. I'll send Miroku to send the letter and when she gets it she'll come to you first" Miroku looked at Sango a bit confused.  
  
"Why would she go to him first isn't she your best friend?" Sango grinned she knew Kagome better than anyone, well not that's a lie she was the second person who knew Kagome better than anyone the first person was Inuyasha.  
  
"If I know Kagome which I do she'll come first to Inuyasha because she always goes to him first! She freaks out and runs to her hero Romeo over there" Sango pointed at Inuyasha who had just put the pen down, Sango snatched the paper from him and smiled widely.  
  
"My Lord! Inuyasha this is perfect!" Inuyasha grinned at Sango's complement, she read out loud to Miroku.  
  
_"Kagome,  
  
I know of nothing else but to write you a poem, a poem of love for you. If I scare you forgive me but I must act before you are lost forever to another.  
  
What's the use in hiding it if pain is all I get?  
  
What's the point in of avoiding it if my heart lies with pain?  
  
In some distant world we must have been all set  
  
To be the only one we love and everything else just slain  
  
And yet I wonder why I put myself through this  
  
If I can't even hold you tight and wish you kissed my lips  
  
I'm locked up deep inside holding it all in  
  
I wonder could this love I hold be becoming into a sin.  
  
God please save me for my only sin is loving you  
  
And there is nothing wrong with that I mean there's nothing I could do  
  
No matter how much I push you away  
  
You always seem to find the way  
  
Let me live this life of mine  
  
Even if this life of mine is all in vain  
  
And even if things go wrong and my heart is torn, just for you I'll say things are fine  
  
And even if there is hope for me, happiness for you comes first even if it  
means I won't be the one to gain.  
  
So I'll stay a friend by your side always  
  
And let life be the one to say these things are coming your way  
  
But a least this once let me say  
  
I will love you till the end of my days.  
  
From Anonymous."_  
  
Sango sighed she loved it, it was beyond perfect she turned to Miroku who was smiling which meant either he liked it or had a perverted plan that was about to be put in action. She turned to Inuyasha who looked flushed.  
  
"Well if this doesn't get her attention then nothing else will" Sango placed the note in an envelope and wrote down all the information needed. She gave the envelope to Miroku who speed off to the post office.  
  
"Just wait and see Inuyasha by this time tomorrow Kagome will be here begging you to make it go away" Inuyasha shook his head, if he knew Sango which he did she was going playing match maker. Which was pretty annoying not to mention so her.  
  
He'd have to wait for the next day not something he wanted to do at the moment but hey he was going to have to wait.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If there was one thing that Inuyasha didn't like was when other people that weren't him were right and Sango just happened to be right on her theory of Kagome, there she was standing before him clutching the note she looked beyond freaked, he sighed. Sango was standing behind Kagome grinning while Miroku lay unconscious after another attempt to grope Sango.  
  
"Make him go away" Kagome whined, he was going to need serious therapy after this whole thing is done, he way already beginning to get a migraine to listening to Kagome complain about her secret admirer.  
  
"No Kagome"  
  
"Why not!?" He sighed, he wanted to say "it was me" but then Sango would hang him the girl wanted the plan to go as followed and completed as if it were her mission to set them up. He looked into Kagome's chocolate eyes and sighed again.  
  
"The guy is just an admirer, leave him be."  
  
"But what if he shows up at my wedding and ruins it?" Inuyasha looked at Sango who made eye contact with him; he took old of Kagome's hand and unwrapped her hands from his arm. She looked at him with utter displease.  
  
"Go tell Kouga to make him stop"  
  
"I can't he went out on business for the month" Miroku awoke and said with a very serious voice which caught everyone off guard.  
  
"Then let him be, I'm sure thing will be fine besides it's not like you've never secret admired someone before" Miroku said touching Sango again which led to him getting knocked out once more. Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped.  
  
"Look all I know is you're exaggerating, I'll bet it'll stop" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with uncertain eyes but agreed with him.  
  
"Fine I'll be back later okay you guys, bye" she said kissing everyone then leaving, Inuyasha sighed, they waited for her car to start which by some freaky reason Sango knew which engine belonged to her car, when the cost was clear Sango laughed.  
  
"Perfect" she jumped up and down in pure joy and success "even Miroku was great! Okay so I'm kind of blocked on the next thing any suggestions" Inuyasha looked clueless and Miroku was still out. The heat of the whole situation was getting to him, he decided to take his shirt off, the moment the shirt was off he heard a gasp he turned to Sango and found her with the same mischievous look in her eyes.  
  
"What?" his voice had a bit of suspicion in it, Sango grinned.  
  
"When did this happen?" she asked him touching his six pack, Inuyasha blinked a moment.  
  
"Well I got bitten by a spider and I woke up the next morning and pow I was like this, lets not forget my spider senses and spider webs and costume" Sango glared at him.  
  
"Seriously" Inuyasha thought back a moment.  
  
"Three years ago why?"  
  
"Well if I remember correctly three years ago you were not only were you chubby with a very big belly but you were a freaking skinny bone" Inuyasha looked confused she sighed "You look HOT! This will tempt her a bit, we're going to the beach tomorrow" Inuyasha sighed she had gotten another idea and he was the cause.  
  
"Do you ever learn?" Sango shook her head, she was already planning their next approach and it was going to at a club no doubt, their goal was to tempt her so much that she would not be able to hold back urges, and when she did finally give in things are going to get fun.  
  
"No, but it's no longer her just falling. We're going to tempt her, we're going to tempt her so much that she won't stop thinking about, that she'll fantasies so much it'll scare her, we're going to make her want you with a passion never before seen" Inuyasha gulped was this woman insane then again it would be pretty fun to watch that.  
  
"I like, so when do we start?" Sango grinned from ear to ear; she looked like she had just beaten the shit out of someone.  
  
"Tomorrow at the beach and if everything goes as planned you might have her kissing the ground you walk on before the deadline. Let her feel what you've felt for the last 20 years, not counting kindergarten nor preschool nor infant years, you're 24 you've liked since first grade from first grade up until now." Inuyasha nodded, he liked that idea.  
  
"Sango I myself just got an idea"  
  
"Great you've corrupted the poor man! Will no one have pity on Kagome?" Miroku asked out of the blue.  
  
"You know you have a nasty knack for waking up with far more intelligence after I knock you out. Aren't you suppose to be brain dead" Inuyasha nodded  
  
"You know what I am but every time you hurt me I feel like I get smarted"  
  
"Figures" Inuyasha said while narrowing his eyes. Sango laughed.  
  
"Okay we have to go get ready for tonight"  
  
"Yeah bye buddy"  
  
"Bye guys" Inuyasha shut the door behind them he looked at his watch he had one hour; he looked at his sleeping puppy and smiled.  
  
An hour went by pretty fast and everyone began to arrive, Kagome with her cheerful face back on, Miroku once more looked dead, and Sango beyond pissed off. The food was already awaiting them on the table. and as always Kagome was the first to sit down and the moment that Inuyasha gave the word she attacked the food like a wild animal.  
  
"So anyways, how's about we go to the beach tomorrow?" Sango asked in the middle of their conversation, Kagome stopped eating and smiled.  
  
"Yeah why not I don't have any plans!'  
  
"Me neither you Miroku?"  
  
"No I do not Sango."  
  
"Same here I'm cleared."  
  
"So then let's do it let go to the beach" Inuyasha smirked inwardly.  
  
"Yeah and we can't hide under our clothes. We have to see how much each of us has changed" Sango quoted.  
  
"I think she speaks of you Inuyasha" Inuyasha glared at Kagome while she laughed.  
  
"Fine I won't" he said in a fake infuriated tone, Kagome snickered. The night went on as any other usual one but Inuyasha was burning for it to finish, little miss Kagome was about to be in for a big surprise, he in some way he wondered how none of his friends noticed the change in him before, then he remembered his arms and legs were always big and buff it was his stomach that had the problem it was always round, he smiled to himself starting tomorrow everything is finally put into action, poor Kagome she didn't know what was in store for her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
**OKAY!!! I HOPE IT WASN'T THAT BAD! PLEASE DO TELL  
  
REVIEW PPL  
  
LOVE YA BYE  
  
SAKURA**


	3. Chapter three

> **Yay! I finally fixed it go me!!!!!!! I hope you guys have liked it so far cuz it's taken me forever to fix the damn thing!  
  
Okay so I hope you all like this chappie cuz hey I like it and I like this and that and everything else.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Own Inuyasha.**  
  
**...................................................**  
  
You know normally when you go to the beach you pack half of the house with you so that you're comfortable, but when you're going with Sango and Kagome the only thing you should bring is a mini cooler and towel and your car. And that's just what Inuyasha was doing.  
  
He drove contently to the beach, the radio blasting away. His cell phone rang and he picked it up.  
  
"Yeah!" he yelled.  
  
"Damn where the fuck are you?"  
  
"I'm on my way cool your jets"  
  
"You better be here 20 minutes tops"  
  
"Whatever see ya" he hung up his cell and sped off to where his friends were awaiting him.  
  
**.....................**  
  
"He's not coming" Kagome said while taping her foot impatiently, Sango sweat dropped she was in pretty much the same position. She was going to kill Inuyasha when he got there he was a half hour late! Their plan had yet to be set in motion and he was taking his precious time.  
  
"If he doesn't get here in ten min...Ah!" Kagome screamed as someone took hold of her from behind she turned around and found Inuyasha smiling, she glared at him her heart pounding three million miles per second.  
  
"What was that you were saying?"  
  
"I am so going to kill you!"  
  
"At the beach come on lets go" Picking up their stuff they set off to the open water that held many wonders.  
  
Kagome laughed as she got there it had been such a long time since she had been there with her friends how she loved being with them. The sun was up and it was perfect. She couldn't be happier; she looked to her side and found Inuyasha with her.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"You have no idea. Come on lets get set up" Sango who had already found a spot called for them, Miroku already on the ground unconscious, their things already there the big umbrella shade thing was already up and ready.  
  
Kagome came up to where Sango was Inuyasha not far behind she smiled as she saw the waves splash contently, she began to take off her shirt and threw it aside, and she took off her shorts and was now in her bathing suit. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare she was beautiful, perfect to be exact, the perfect curves, breast and body, nice bum too. He loved all of her and the bathing suit made her look extra fine. She turned to him, he was sitting down on the sand.  
  
"Come on Inu lets see if you've changed these last three years!" he smiled at her but shook his head.  
  
"No not know I don't feel like it" she frowned but shrugged it off and went to got have fun with Sango, Miroku awoke and sat next to Inuyasha.  
  
"So far so good"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"So when are you going to make your move?"  
  
"You'll see I got it all figured out" Miroku shook his head and went to have fun with the girls or more like grope them. Kagome came out of the water trying to run away from Miroku, water trickled down her entire body making her bathing suit stick to her body. He felt himself get hard that was his cue.  
  
"Come on"  
  
"No wait a while" he had to make it seem like he had gotten hard by someone else, she suddenly grinned.  
  
"Oh I see what's going on"  
  
"No you don't"  
  
"Yes I do you got a hard on" Inuyasha got up but in a leaned over sort of way and tried to make his way to the beach to hide himself  
  
"Oh come it's probably not that bad" Inuyasha kept walking Kagome followed.  
  
"Sango check it out! Inu's got a...." Inuyasha pushed her in the water since he was already there then he "accidentally" tripped and fell right on top of her making her feel him one hundred percent, she froze underneath him and kept still, something happened to her and it some how scared her. She felt him get off and almost protested, she thought about that. 'what the hell just happened' she asked herself.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Fuck I went my shirt" Inuyasha took his shirt off and Kagome's eyes were suddenly glued on him, he was unbelievably fine, his arms were firmly made, he had a rock solid stomach packed with perfectly made abs. she felt sweat trickle down her face. He was hot.  
  
"Yo earth to Kagome" she snapped out of her trance and looked up at him.  
  
"S...so...sorry I kind of spaced out"  
  
"No kidding"  
  
"Guys come on lets play volleyball" Inuyasha walked out of the water Kagome followed not to long after, Her and Inuyasha got paired off. And the game began.  
  
After at least 30 minutes the score was tied.  
  
"Miroku focus!"  
  
"Take this" last goal hit, Inuyasha's team won.  
  
"Ha! We beat your ass!" Kagome did a little victory dance. Inuyasha picked her up and twirled her around. She was laughing. He too began to dance while holding on to her.  
  
"Okay we get it stop it with the victory dances!"  
  
"Sango my love!"  
  
"Miroku not now!"  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome close, she smiled her heart once again racing. He put her down and ran to where their stuff was he took out two beers and threw one to Miroku.  
  
"Frisbee?"  
  
"Frisbee!" Miroku got the Frisbee and they began to throw it around Kagome shook her head, what the hell was wrong with her today? She walked up to their things and sat down. Sango sat next to her.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Good because after this we're going to the beach party" Kagome smiled and watched as Inuyasha played with Miroku she had no idea why she was acting like this today. He turned to her and smiled and continued playing, she felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
After a while of playing Inuyasha came running back and sat down right next to Kagome, Sango got up to got play with Miroku.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"You're my date tonight right?"  
  
"For the beach party?"  
  
"Mhm"  
  
"Yeah" Kagome smiled, he fell back and looked to the setting colors of the sun. The ocean waves gave off a soothing sound. He looked at Kagome she looked like an angel, he looked back to the sky and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hey Kagome"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Do you remember a few weeks back when I told you about that girl I liked?"  
  
"Yeah are going to do something about it?"  
  
"Yeah I kind of got something going to"  
  
"Really show me"  
  
"Okay" Inuyasha sat up and pulled Kagome closer. Her heart suddenly skipped two beats he came closer to her, one hand on her thigh his other hand on her leg and it began to move up.  
  
"I can't stop thinking about you, I have no Idea why you do this to me, but all I know is I need you, I want you, I have to have you. I'm nothing with out you" he began his lips inches from her his breath puffed at her lips, she had a sudden urge to kiss him. "you have how much I've desired you, I think I might even love you, none the less I will fight for you, and here's my proof" he leaned closer, her breath caught in her throat she looked down at his lips, a sudden desire swept over her, he kept leaning closer, and closer then he pulled away.  
  
"So?" Kagome exhaled, her heart thumping wildly at her chest, she was in some way disappointed that he didn't finish. She looked at him.  
  
"That was good" he smiled and looked at the time.  
  
"Oh lets put this shit away and lets get going the party is about to start" he said while getting up, Kagome stayed still rethinking what just happened.  
  
"Yo come on" she snapped out of it and got up. Their things were put away quickly and they headed to the party, lights were all over the place, the DJ was putting all types of songs and music. Sango and Miroku went to the dance floor first.  
  
"Come on lets dance" Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the dance floor himself. Turn me on by Kevin Little. Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him, his hands on her hips and her hands on his shoulder, they began to dance, as they came close Kagome felt a great heat spread through out her body, she wanted him closer, she needed something from him. She could feel his breath at her neck; he was so close, so perfectly hot.  
  
They dance some more until they left, Kagome still had that feeling. Her heart thumped as they walked by the beach shore, Inuyasha was talking but Kagome's head was else were.  
  
"Kagome... where's Kouga?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts at that question.  
  
"Well he's off on business for three weeks"  
  
"I see." Kagome went back to her thoughts, they walked in silence for a moment until Sango said she wanted to go home. Miroku was taking her so Inuyasha was to take Kagome home.  
  
Still Kagome was in deep thought on the way to her house, she couldn't explain why she felt the way she did. The car stopped and she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"We're here, come on let me help you" He got out and began to take out all the shit that she had taken to the beach with her which was like he knew half of her house, she even brought things to shower.  
  
"Okay that's it." Inuyasha put the things down and began to head out the door. She came up to him and hugged him when she was going to kiss his cheek he moved and instead she kissed him on the lips.  
  
She didn't pull away though she kissed him full force she had been wanting to all day. When they pulled away he smirked.  
  
"Thanks? Sorry I saw something and moved"  
  
"No don't worry. Sorry bout that though"  
  
"I'll see ya tomorrow" he nodded and left, Kagome closed the door and was smiling; she hit herself on the head.  
  
"What the hell did I just do? I need a bath a hot one at that" She said and walked to her bathroom.  
  
Inuyasha called Sango once down in his car.  
  
"Faze one complete. I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Inuyasha smirked; he liked all that was happening he just hoped that she would fall sooner. He drove off home smiling the whole way. Soon he would have her real soon.  
  
**.............................................................  
  
DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? PLEASE SAY YOU DID  
  
REVIEW PEOPLE I BEG YOU TO! LOVE  
  
Sakura **


	4. Chapter Four

****

> **OKAY PEOPLE I FINALLY GOT THE FOURTH ONE UP N RUNNIN GOD IT WAS SO DAMN HARD! WELL I HOPE I DIDN'T TAKE TO LONG. HERE YA GO.  
  
DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA  
**  
........................................  
  
_'You know sometimes its odd the way he looks at me, sometimes I think he wants something but that couldn't be it's been three weeks since I gave him that kiss and everyday since has been hell I can't shake off the feeling that not only am I being provoked but that something's not right with him, but what the hell'  
_  
Kagome watched Inuyasha as he ran after Miroku for some unknown reason, ever since that day she had been deep in thought, she couldn't tear Inuyasha off of her mind and it was beginning to worry her. She sighed deeply then looked out to the night sky, the stars were shining with brilliance, the night at the beach kept on haunting her.  
  
_'What the hell is the matter with me, why do I keep thinking back to that day, why can't I shake the feeling of his lips on mine?'_ her thoughts raced furiously.  
  
"I give up you win!" she heard Inuyasha's voice she looked at him and saw him coming her way, she suddenly remembered just how fine he was without his shirt, her mind began to wonder to other places she shook her head she needed to get a hold of herself .  
  
"Look a shooting star make a wish"  
  
"You believe in that crap Sango"  
  
"Yes I do thank you very much."  
  
"Inuyasha leave my dear Sango alone she is as innocent as a child"  
  
"Yeah right she's as innocent as my ass"  
  
"Thanks a lot Inuyasha" Miroku grinned both Inuyasha and him loved to joke around especially when it dealt with the girls.  
  
"But I won't deny you that it was stunning"  
  
"Did you see it Kagome?" Sango broke Kagome from her trance, she looked at Sango for a moment with confusion.  
  
"See what?"  
  
"The shooting star you've been dieing to see one"  
  
"I MISSED A SHOOTING STAR!?!"  
  
"You were looking right at where were you just now La la land?"  
  
"No I was just thinking about something"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
_'Think Kagome think say something!'_  
  
"The wedding"  
  
"Oh I bet you're excited!"  
  
"Yeah I guess, I just hope it's my dream wedding"  
  
"What is your dream wedding?"  
  
"No Sango no one must know, according to little miss perfect over here not even the guys she falls for must know he must guess it."  
  
"Is that right, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha's right"  
  
"A WEDDING I LOVE WEDDINGS DRINKS ALL AROUND WOOHOO!!!" Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha turned to Miroku who was doing a very cheap imitation of Captain Jack Sparrow. He looked at everyone then placed his hands together and pointed them at Sango.  
  
"Clap him in Irons right?" Sango growled  
  
"You'll be clapped in much more than irons soon!" Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome and whispered in her ear while Sango and Miroku fought.  
  
"More like he'll be contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave."  
  
"She's going to kill him in other words."  
  
"Right you are" Sango turned back to them after beating Miroku for touching her breast and then after saying he was sorry by groping her, the man was never going to learn.  
  
"Anyways where was I?"  
  
"The wedding"  
  
"Right thank you Inuyasha, so why won't you tell?"  
  
"Because I want him to figure it out all on his own"  
  
"Come on you guys I'm tired of this girl shit talk lets go watch a movie"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"I got one! Pirates of the Caribbean! I love that movie but I don't love it when Mr. Hentai here thinks he can act the movie!"  
  
"Sango you're too harsh"  
  
"And you're too perverted" Miroku sweat dropped and went inside with the rest of the gang, they were after all at Sango's huge house meaning they were in her backyard. They walked inside and quickly got to their seats, Sango put the movie in and then sat down next to Miroku.  
  
_Movie:  
  
Young Elizabeth : [standing at the bow of a ship and singing] ...We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up – [ Gibbs puts his hand on her shoulder which surprises her] _
> 
> _Gibbs : Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya? _
> 
> _Norrington: Mr. Gibbs , that will do! _
> 
> _Gibbs : She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words. _
> 
> _Norrington: Consider them marked. On your way. Gibbs : Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too... even a miniature one.  
  
40 minutes later.... _
> 
> _Gibbs: Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot. _
> 
> _Will: So this is your able-bodied crew? _
> 
> _Jack: You, sailor! _
> 
> _Gibbs: Cotton, sir. _
> 
> _ Jack: Mr. Cotton ... do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton ! Answer, man! _
> 
> _Gibbs: He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how. _
> 
> _Jack: Mr. Cotton's... parrot. Same question. Parrot: Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails! _
> 
> _Gibbs: Mostly, we figure, that means "yes.'" _
> 
> _Jack: O'course it does. [To Will] Satisfied? _
> 
> _Will: Well, you've proved they're mad. _
> 
> _Anamaria: And what's the benefit for us? _
> 
> _Jack: [comes over to the voice and takes off the sailors hat, revealing a woman] Anamaria. [She slaps him] _
> 
> _Will: I suppose you didn't deserve that one either. _
> 
> _Jack: No, that one I deserved. _
> 
> _Anamaria: You stole my boat! _
> 
> _Jack: Actually - [she slaps him again] borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you. _
> 
> _Anamaria: But you didn't!  
_  
"Why is it that they always either seem to slap or kill or hurt the really fine guys I mean it's not fair" Kagome whined  
  
"Hey life isn't fair not even in the movies." "WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'VE BEEN TALKING SINCE THE DAMN THING STARTED!" "Well sorry Gibbs" "Kagome watch the fucking movie for one second without opening your trap" "Aye aye mo'capitan" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went back to the movie. (If you find it odd that I know the script well it's because I do I've watched the movie bout a lot of times...Johnny!)  
  
_End of Movie. _
> 
> _Governor Swann: So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all...he is a blacksmith. _
> 
> _Elizabeth: No. [Takes off Will's hat] He's a pirate. [The Governor walks away; Elizabeth and Will kiss] _
> 
> _Jack: [is heaved onboard the Black Pearl; to Gibbs] I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code. _
> 
> _Gibbs: We figured they were more actual...guidelines. [Helps Jack up]_
> 
> _ Jack: [Cotton hands him his hat] Thank you. _
> 
> _Anamaria: Captain Sparrow [puts his coat around his shoulders] ...the Black Pearl is yours. _
> 
> _Jack: [walks over to the helm and looks around fondly] on deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free. Now...bring me that horizon. [Hums and takes out his compass] And really bad eggs...drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
_  
"They kissed! How romantic! I think their doing a second and third movie right?"
> 
> "Yeah and Johnny is in all three"  
  
"That's the last time I watch a fucking movie with you two"
> 
> "Why"
> 
> "You talked so much you put Miroku to sleep" Miroku had indeed fallen asleep his head back and mouth wide open drool dripped down in droplets. Sango sweat dropped and Kagome laughed at that, the sight was hilarious.
> 
> Inuyasha shook his head and stretched he got numb not only that but half way through the movie Kagome thought it'd be fun to sit on him.
> 
> "I'm going home you guys, I got some big meeting shit tomorrow" Kagome looked at him from the couch.
> 
> "I don't want to leave yet and you're my ride home"
> 
> "To Bad" he said picking her up placing her on his shoulder and walking out the door while waving good bye.
> 
> "Bye guys, don't drop her Inuyasha"
> 
> "I won't"
> 
> "Bye guys, Sango call me" Kagome said as Inuyasha got her inside his car. She laughed and waved goodbye.
> 
> "You're a pain in the rear"
> 
> "But you still love me" Kagome rolled her eyes as he pulled out of Sango's parking lot and off to her house. Inuyasha went back to thinking about their plan things were about to get even more interesting. He looked over at Kagome who was deep in thought.
> 
> "Still thinking about the wedding?"
> 
> "Yes" she looked back out the window_ 'No!'_ she thought.
> 
> "So you think you're up to it?"
> 
> "Yes"
> 
> "Anything going to stop you?"
> 
> "Well..."
> 
> "Yes?"
> 
> "I have this friend that up until three weeks back we were just friends now... now I don't know"
> 
> "Who is it?"
> 
> "Just a guy"
> 
> "Well I kind of figured that unless you're a lesbian now" Kagome glared at him.
> 
> "Okay! I get it stop it with the death glares."
> 
> "Jerk"
> 
> "Look I'm sorry, so how much have you come to like him?"
> 
> "A lot I guess, but I mean I can't I'm about to get married with the man of my dreams!"
> 
> "Right" "
> 
> Inuyasha I'm serious I'm going crazy! What if he screws up my wedding? I'll kill some one!" Inuyasha sweat dropped at this the woman was utterly insane at the moment.
> 
> "Okay... lets just get you home and to bed see if you can loosen up a bit"
> 
> "Yeah right" Inuyasha turned the radio and drove faster to her house, he himself needed time alone and then he needed to call Sango. They arrived shortly, Kagome sighed and opened the door, she got out and then closed it.
> 
> "See ya"
> 
> "Yeah bye" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, he could tell she didn't want him to leave, she got back in the car and sat in silence. Should she tell him? Should she? What will he think. Inuyasha took hold of Kagome's hand and kissed it, he pulled a rose out of jacket and gave it to her.
> 
> "No matter what we're always going to be friends, remember that" Kagome took the flower and smiled, she kissed his cheek and got out of the car, she closed the door and he was off.
> 
> Kagome stood there, watching as she left she smiled and held the flower close to her.
> 
> "I need a sign" she said and walked inside into her house, the moment she walked in and put the flower in a vase, she took of her jacket and walked into her room she changed into her pajamas opened the door and stood still, her heat stopped in her throat. Her eyes were big... 'he's back'
> 
> ....................................................  
  
**Bum, bum, bum !!!!!! Who could it be?! Well I let you know soon enough I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Review for me!**  
  
_Quote: There are bigger things happening here them me and you – Spider Man 2._


	5. Chapter Five

> **Hey PEOPLE GO SEE CAT WOMAN QICKLY THE MOVIE IS SO AWSOME HALLIE BARRY ROCKS! TRUST ME IT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET!  
  
Well anyways I hope you people like this story, because starting real soon I promise things will get really interesting.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!  
**  
...............................................................  
  
Kagome stood still, her eyes bore into his, her heart jump a beat or two. He looked so different; it had been of course over three years. His eyes had a red shine in them making his midnight blue eyes seem somewhat evil, His long brown hair held back in a low ponytail. He was smirking which made her shudder.  
  
"Happy to see me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Pity, why not?"  
  
"You murdered my brother"  
  
"Or so you say" Kagome exhaled, he was close, to close, she could feel the air around her freeze, a chill ran up her spin making the hair on the back of her neck stand on its end. Her eyes did a little side glance and she saw a bat, the one she had used to play ball earlier that day.  
  
"You know prison did really good for me"  
  
"Oh really"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Let me guess enough time to think up a plan to kill me?"  
  
"Now, now, dear girl who ever said I was going to kill you?"  
  
"Don't play games with me Naraku"  
  
"You always were a smart one." Kagome was being backed up and closer to the bat, her hand reached out slowly.  
  
"You don't say"  
  
"You did find a way to lock me up, found hidden evidence and all"  
  
"I didn't want my brother's killer on the loose" Naraku smirked yet again, Kagome gulped she, her hand touched the bat, she smiled inside and held it tight. He kept moving closer, she was preparing herself, _'just a little closer'_. He slapped her, she calmed herself not wincing.  
  
"Naraku"  
  
"What"  
  
"Do you know who The Babe was?"  
  
"One of the greatest baseball players, why?"  
  
"Baseball... doesn't that include a bat?"  
  
"Yeah, why you going to wing away?"  
  
"Exactly" she swung the bat at his head and he fell, blood trickling down his face, she ran out of her room and took hold of her cell phone. She dialed 911 and told them Naraku was trying to kill her, but before she could call Inuyasha he tackled her and pinned her to the ground.  
  
"Not so tough are you know?!" he slapped her, a knife at her neck.  
  
"What are you going to do now, no one is here to play it hero! NO One!" Kagome whimpered, he pressed the knife tighter. He leaned down so that he was merely inches from her face.  
  
"Here let me cue you in on my plan. I'm going to skin you alive, but of course I'm going to have fun first" he kissed her biting her lip until it drew blood; Kagome felt a sudden jolt of disgust hit her. She began to move around; he pressed the knife even tighter.  
  
"You scared"  
  
"No"  
  
"Really"  
  
"I'm disgusted" she spat at him, he pulled her hair, she winced.  
  
"How unfortunate" Kagome's hands were spread out thank god her cat had dropped a face, and thank god it didn't work, she toke hold of it and smashed it against his head, he rolled off in pain, she got up and began to make a run for the door but he stabbed her leg before she got there, she cried out but removed it and ran out.  
  
The streets were empty and he was right behind her, right at her heals, she was headed for the one place that was close, the one true safe place. Inuyasha's house. She cried out in desperation when she heard him get closer. She ran faster but with the injury it was impossible.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going princess!" he yelled she kept running, the odds seem to be against her for it began to rain she cried out. She needed to get to Inuyasha's. She saw the entrance to Kendal and ran for it, her heart beating rather quickly. He was laughing as he got closer. She kept running he was almost there she entered the complex and began to run for the building, she couldn't hear him.  
  
Suddenly without warning she fell, sliding through the ground until a tree stopped her, she groaned in pain and stood up, blood trickled down her lips, blood covered both inside and outside of her mouth. She began to limp to where he was.  
  
"You kind of had an accident" she heard him say he was walking. He wasn't even trying to reach her possibly thinking he's won. He came up behind her and pulled her head back by her hair, exposing her neck to him. Blood trickled down, he licked it off, she groaned in disgust.  
  
"You thought you would make it?"  
  
"I am going to make it" she elbowed him in the stomach and ran all she had to do was climb the stair and knock on the door; she began to limp slash run up the steps.  
  
"KAGOME! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!" he said and began to run up the stairs, she cried out in fear, she was already on his floor and limped to his door, Naraku fast on her heels, she began to pound on the door.  
  
"INUYASHA! OPEN THE DOOR!!!" she pounded it harder, he was coming closer.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" she heard footsteps form inside the apartment she turned to her side and saw him running towards her.  
  
"INUYASHA!" she screamed in a frighten voice tears streaming down, she turned back to her side Naraku was about to collide with her. His laugh taunted her, his hand reach out for her but the moment before it collided with her body another pair of hands pulled her into the apartment, Naraku fell flat on his face and got up to go to her just as he reached the door it slammed shut and he collided with it full force.  
  
Inuyasha locked the door furiously, when he heard the **'THUMP'** he backed away, he looked down at Kagome tears glided down her face along with blood, she was pale and fear was evident within her brown eyes.  
  
"You okay?" his voice was shaky, her eyes darted from the door to his eyes, more tears slide down, he knelt down and hugged her, she broke right there the moment he embraced her she had begun to cry, he could feel her heart thumping at an incredibly high speed.  
  
"I was so scared" she whispered in his ear, holding him tighter and brining him closer. She was trembling. Inuyasha sighed; he picked her up bridal style and walked her to the couch he placed her down.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know I was at home then he just appeared out of nowhere and began to attack me so I fought back, the rest you can as you can see were brutal injuries" Inuyasha sighed, Naraku Hitcoch. The man that had brought the saddens to Kagome's eyes. He killed her brother in a rather brutally way, graphic to be exact. He did something the same thing the people in Iraq did to the captive hostages; he sliced his throat layer by layer. In front of the entire family, then disposed of the evidence. But Kagome nailed him and put him away, from the looks of his cloth he escaped and ran to Kagome's no pit stops or anything. (if it's too nasty I'm sorry)  
  
Inuyasha got up and went into his room he came back with a first a kit. He knelt down before Kagome again.  
  
"Where did he hurt you?" Kagome rolled up her pajama's pants, he leg had a nasty cut. He winced at the sight of it and began to clean it; alcohol was somehow placed on the cut she jumped.  
  
"Damn it be careful" Inuyasha nodded and continued to mended; he wrapped it up in bandages. He looked at her shoulder, blood was there to but it looked like instead of a cut it was a very nasty scarp.  
  
"Oh that...I kind of had a joy ride on the road, slide down it till a tree stopped me" he nodded and went straight to work on it, she could see the anger in his eyes. He was anger at Naraku. He blew air at it and she winced. He smiled and then bandaged it. He went to her face.  
  
"Tree hurt you?"  
  
"Yeah" she showed him the injury she had gotten from the tree, a cut on her upper right eyebrow. He clean it up and but a small bandage on it. Her lips still bleed, he picked her up and took her to the kitchen skin, he gave her water, she drank it washed her mouth with it then spat it out.  
  
"I'm tired" he took her to his room placed her down and covered her, he got up to leave but she took hold of his arm.  
  
"Don't leave me"  
  
"I won't" he said and got in the bed with her, he pulled her to him and looked down at her.  
  
"I would never leave you" Kagome pulled him closer before she settled down and fell asleep Inuyasha looked down at her, she was beautiful,_ ' how can I ever leave you'_ he asked himself, he kissed her forehead then fell asleep.  
  
**.............................................................................**  
  
Kagome shot up from bed the following morning sweat consumed her entire body; her breath came in short gasps. She was trembling, her heart was racing and she forgot where she was at the moment. She wiped the sweat off of her face and gulped. 'Was it a dream?' she asked herself  
  
"Kagome?" she looked up and saw Inuyasha, his violet eyes held concern in them; she felt her heart began to settle down. He moved closer to her.  
  
"It wasn't a dream was it?" her eyes looking away from his, Inuyasha took hold of her hand, his thumb creased her hand.  
  
"No it wasn't" he suddenly felt a tear fall on his hand. He looked up at her, tears stream down her beautiful face, she launched a hug a him and stayed there in his embrace crying. Inuyasha whispering sweet nothings in her ear.  
  
"I was so scared" she cried, Inuyasha held her tighter. "I thought I was going to die when you didn't open the door, I seriously felt dead" she cried. Her heart racing at the memory.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner" she nodded.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Well if didn't notice I had been in the shower, that's why it took me a while to get the first aid kit, I was kind of getting dressed"  
  
"Figures" her voice was below a whisper but he still heard it.  
  
"Come on Kagome Sango and Miroku are here" she nodded and got up as they went outside Kagome heard Miroku and Sango talking.  
  
"I still think Cat Woman and Spider Man should hook up!" Miroku rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well they make an interesting couple"  
  
"Yeah Hallie Barry and Toby Maguire"
> 
> "NO! Cat Woman and Spider Man! Not the fucking actors you fucking duck!"  
  
"What ever."  
  
"Sango you forgot Wonder Woman and Batman" Sango turned to the injured Kagome and smiled, she already knew the story as did Miroku.  
  
"Yeah you're right. Oh well come here girl we got loads to discus" Sango extended her hand and Kagome took it, she sat down.
> 
> Everything went as it should be, the girls gossiped and Miroku attempted to grope Sango, Inuyasha listening and interrupting every once in a while, everything was at it should be today, but last nights events still linger and Inuyasha was not going to sleep easy until Naraku is put back behind bars.  
  
**.........................................................................  
**  
**So it wasn't Kouga...please don't kill me if it was too icky okay  
  
Please please please review!  
  
Kagome**


	6. Chapter Six

**Hi! People I really love the reviews! I hope you guys will love this chapter because it's one of those chapters where..... No, no, no I can't tell you, you people better read.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Own Inuyasha  
  
..........................................................**  
  
Kagome sighed, she was in some deep shit wasn't she... for starters the man that killed her brother is on the loose and after her, she's afraid of going back home and to top it all off she's having guy problems, she in a crisis. She needed some aspirin and soon. She could already feel a headache coming.  
  
"Here you go, pain killers." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha for some strange reason the man had become hot? Fine? Cute? Which ever you please hey she'll even go for sexy.  
  
"Thanks" Kagome took the pills and the water; she put both pills in her mouth and swallowed them with water. Inuyasha took a seat next to her; Miroku and Sango were long gone.  
  
"Feeling better?" Kagome groaned.  
  
"Do I look any better?"  
  
"No but just trying to ask" Kagome threw her head back and hit her head with the wall, she winced and rubbed her head.  
  
"I think you're going to need more pain killers"  
  
"No I just need ice"  
  
"You sure you want to freeze your head?"  
  
"No then I'll get a migraine, screw the pills and the ice I just don't want to go home" she laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Naraku, what if he attacks me again... no don't want to I want to stay here with you" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome she looked so tired, he held her hand in his and creased it with his thumb.  
  
"How long do you want to stay?"  
  
"Until Kouga comes back" Inuyasha nodded it was only natural, he picked Kagome up bridal style she looked close to immobile, he too her to his room and put her down, he looked down at her, she was so beautiful. "Did I ever tell you I love your eyes Inuyasha?" He blinked a moment.  
  
"No"  
  
"Well you do" she shifted a bit then looked right back at him, he looked back down at her and smiled, he sat down next to her and took her hand.  
  
"Go to sleep" she shook her head.  
  
"No I want...want to be...be with you" she fell asleep after that, Inuyasha shook his head and got up he left the room, leaving the bed room door open just in case.  
  
Kagome drifted into a nightmare, her heart begin to race.....  
  
**-------------Nightmare----------**  
  
_It was dark, the rain fell down harshly upon earth, the sound of someone running could be heard, a loud scream echoed.  
  
"SOUTA!" the frantic calls of a worried person were heard all around, the running teenager was afraid, afraid for the life of her younger brother. She began to run faster she came across a room, screams were coming from inside she opened the door cautiously. A sigh of relief left her lips.  
  
"Thank god, Souta you ok" the small boy looked up, tears streamed down his face, his face was covered in blood.  
  
"Run Kagome it's a trap" his voice was weak and tears slipped down his face, Kagome stepped closer to him suddenly two large men took hold of her and held on to her tightly, a dark figure emerged from behind her. His eyes shown darkly and he wore a wicked smile upon his lips.  
  
"Well the whole family's here for the show"  
  
"What show? Let my brother go" Kagome struggled with the men who only tighten their grip. A curtain was pulled up and her parents were revealed tied up. Souta in the center.  
  
"MOM! DAD!"  
  
"Now they aren't the show, he is" Kagome looked at her brother, the man pulled his head back and placed a knife at his neck.  
  
"SOUTA NO!"  
  
"Yes I want your family to suffer, you people stole my market and you're going to pay with this boys life!" he began to cut Souta's neck, but it wasn't a quick thing no, he slowly cut his neck, every piece of flesh, every tissue every single cell on his neck, blood trickling down, the boy screamed in pain with it stroke of the knife. The man laughed, it took one hour to finish that, Kagome by that point had given up hope and watched helplessly as they murdered her brother. The man tossed the knife on the floor and took out a sword.  
  
"Let her go, we fight" he tossed Kagome the sword and he took out another one, Kagome gripped the sword tightly, they fought for a while until Kagome feel weak, her head bowed down.  
  
"Now you die!" Kagome shut her eyes close ready for impact, but it never came she opened her eyes to find Inuyasha had taken the hit, Naraku laughed and backed away.  
  
"You'd die for her? What a waste" Inuyasha looked at Naraku in the eyes, he placed his hands at the blade, he griped it tightly, cutting his hands in the process, he pulled the sword out, though it hurt like hell, it was slicing everything in it's path, when the sword finally came out he stood up and face him.  
  
He tossed the sword aside. Naraku upon hearing sirens escaped taking the evidence with him; Inuyasha fell on his knees blood trickling down.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Go to your family I'll be fine" she nodded and ran to her parents she untied them. The images faded away and yet another image was seen except this one was like a vision.  
  
"This is where you die, with your fiancé soon to be" Naraku held a knife, Kagome hid behind Kouga who was also cowering. Naraku stepped closer, laughing.  
  
"Leave them!" Naraku turned to Inuyasha who was now standing in front of them. He quickly took hold of Naraku's hand, making him drop the knife he took another one out and stabbed him in the stomach. Inuyasha groaned but kept fighting with the same knife Naraku stabbed Inuyasha on the leg, with much effort Inuyasha punched Naraku knocking him out.  
  
"If he won't do it I will! Inuyasha if I can't have you no one will!" a girl stood there holding a gun she pointed it at Kagome, her heart raced.  
  
"Give me the gun" Inuyasha slowly walked up to her.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please give it to me" he came closer, the gun now pointed at him.  
  
"NO" he took hold of her hands give me the gun, you won't solve anything with murder!" "NO!" two shots were hears, Inuyasha stood silent, his eyes wide he looked at the woman before him, her mouth opened wide and her eyes opened in surprise, she dropped the gun. And fell to her knees. Inuyasha stood still. Gasping.  
  
Inuyasha fell forward into a puddle of his own blood.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!"  
  
_**---------------------End Nightmare------------------**  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome shot up from the bed screaming, tears streaming down, Inuyasha rushed in he turned the lights on and ran to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome was shaking, she had sweat trickling down her face.  
  
"Souta and you... a gun shot... I was afraid!" she looked so terrified, Inuyasha embraced her.  
  
**................................................................................................  
**  
"I'm serious what if it was a vision?" Kagome sat in the living room, Inuyasha sat across from her, Sango was sitting next to her and Miroku was as always unconscious.  
  
"Kagome you're exaggerating it was a dream"  
  
"I don't know at first it started as a memory then it turned into that, Inuyasha was dieing, Naraku had stabbed him then some girl shot at him!"  
  
"Kagome...nothing is going to happen to me" Kagome looked over to Inuyasha fear in her eyes, he sighed.  
  
"By the way I never asked what you were doing there the day that Souta died" Inuyasha lowered his head.  
  
"I was one of the prisoners, your parents untied me in time to save you" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Girl calm down okay, so when is Kouga coming back?"  
  
"A week before he proposes" Sango nodded, Inuyasha sighed again.  
  
"Look just relax, sure it sacred the shit out of you but I doubt it'll happen" Miroku said while appearing out of no where. He sat down on the other side of Kagome.  
  
"I hope so seriously I do"  
  
"Okay enough moping about lets eat!" Sango rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's statement, Kagome smiled good old Inu. He got up and made ramen for everyone.  
  
Of course no one noticed Inuyasha's face, he himself had a dream like that but he had seen it from start to finish, it was a choice he made, Kagome had a vision no doubt and the vision was going to come true. He just hoped things turned out different from what he dreamt.  
  
Inuyasha sat down and the phone rang, he picked it up.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Inuyasha" he froze that voice he knew that voice the question was, how did the person find him.....  
  
**.....................................................................................  
**  
**LIFE IS SWEET ISN"T IT?! j/k but I really hope you guys love this chapter!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura **

****

**sorry it's short**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Let's See if I can make this story hit 100 reviews! HOPEFULLY IT WILL I'm really hoping it will....so far so good you guys seem to be enjoying this story and don't worry the end is far from near.....  
  
NOTE: I already got everything planed it's in a scrap book! So everything that is about to happen was planned in advance! Ooo I got shocking chapters on the way! I promise it's good!  
  
Well here ya go the chapter is awaiting you.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!  
  
.........................................................................................................**  
  
Inuyasha's face expression changed dramatically, he went from happy to completely disturbed, a look of pure disgust on his face. He bit his lip rather hardly making blood trickle down, his eyes darken making them seem some what red. He sighed in disappointment.  
  
"What do _you_ want" he sounded displeased, Kagome looked at him, his voice had turned so harsh and deadly, her heart skipped a beat in fear when that happened. All eyes were on him he looked somewhat evil, he was growling in anger, he looked like a demon. Kagome could have sworn she saw his eyes turn red and purple strips appear on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha my love"  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit!"  
  
"Oh come on"  
  
"What The Fuck Do You Want?"  
  
"Look I as wrong...I do love you"  
  
"**BULLSHIT**" Kagome jumped at his reaction, she had never seen Inuyasha so...mad. He looked beyond pissed; he snarled which kind of freaked Kagome out.  
  
"Inuyasha Hino! You speak to a lady in that manner?"  
  
"_Kikyo Miko_ you bitch don't fucking talk to me about manners I wasn't the one that fucking cheated on you was I?"  
  
"Please...you were never really with me when we were together Inuyasha, your mind was drifting off every second to think about your sweet innocent Kagome"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"She's right there in front of you isn't she, look at her Inuyasha, look at her" Inuyasha looked to Kagome her eyes held a worried expression.  
  
"You better watch her, she might leave one day"  
  
"You wouldn't dare"  
  
"Inuyasha if I can't have you I promise you that no one else can. I promise if you don't watch her well she'll fall died on day" Kikyo hung up the phone, Inuyasha heard a dial tone, he slammed his phone against the receiver.  
  
"DAMN!" he shouted out, Kagome jumped in fear, Inuyasha had smoke coming out of his ears, he was breathing heavily. He got up and walked out, Kagome jumped when he slammed the door, Kagome stayed still things ran through her mind, she looked down at her hands and smiled weakly.  
  
**---------------------------------  
**  
Inuyasha kicked a rock, he was furious how she dare threaten him, how dare she even involve Kagome into this; she wasn't going to harm a hair on her head! He growled, he would kill her before she touched Kagome! He kicked another rock.  
  
Looking up at the stars he sighed. He wasn't going to let anyone harm Kagome; he sat down on top of his car. He looked down at the ground. Rain began to fall carelessly soon taking upon his form.  
  
"You know when it rains you're suppose to run inside and damn the rain not the phone"  
  
"Yeah normally"  
  
"You coming in?"  
  
"No, not now" Kagome placed her hands on top of his, her umbrella shielding them from the rain. He looked up at her.  
  
"Sango and Miro left"  
  
"I don't want to go inside" it was funny the position they were in, Inuyasha recognized this position. Inuyasha sat on his car with his legs open and Kagome was between his legs close to his, body against body, he had been in this position with Kikyo before only backwards.  
  
"I won't go up alone"  
  
"I'll be up soon I promise" Kagome shook her head, he placed one of his hands on her chest where her heart was, his other hand on her face, the umbrella on the floor forgotten.  
  
"Not tonight...I want to be with you tonight"  
  
"I will always be with you"  
  
"Not like that Inuyasha" His heart raced and his eyes widen in surprise, was she saying what he thought she did.  
  
"Are you..."  
  
"Yes, I want to be with you tonight. I promise myself that my first would be someone special and I think only you are worthy of that specialty" Inuyasha looked into her eyes, they shown with hope and fear of rejection.  
  
He brought her closer to him, their faces inches away.  
  
**.........................................................  
**  
Sango squealed, she was watching from a far hiding spot inside of her car with Miroku of course. She smiled widely that it scared Miroku.  
  
"Why are you so happy?"  
  
"Hello! She's completely head over heals! How cute, she just won't tell him! She better tell him soon or I'll hurt her" Miroku shook his head.  
  
"Let's go witch of Oz"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What you're suddenly granting wishes, will you bare my child?"  
  
"Dream on" Miroku sighed and drove off.  
  
**.............................................................**  
  
Inuyasha kissed her to his surprise she answered back with love and tenderness, his heart jumped in joy, was this a dream or was this really happening? Honestly he didn't car, he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs, inside the house, locked the door with out putting her down, then walked into his room he placed her down on his bed.  
  
He lay above her, she looked up at him and smiled he could only smile back. He kissed her again, his hand trailed down and stopped at her shirt, he slowly began to unbutton the shirt, she followed his example, Inuyasha broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down her neck, Kagome felt something hit her...why was she doing this? Did she want to do this? And why would she choose Inuyasha? She didn't know and frankly she wasn't about to care.  
  
Inuyasha and her were already naked, the covers above them, he smiled, she pulled him down to her and kissed him, he placed himself at her entrance. He needed her consent and that was it.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes" with that he pushed into her, slowly he felt her barrier and broke it, she cried out he held her close for a moment before he pushed in once more she felt the pain leave and a wave of pleasure hit her......  
  
**--------------------**  
  
Kagome laid in Inuyasha's arms, her sleeping form calmed him, his heart jump in joy, it had really happened. He kissed her forehead and she snuggled closer, he looked up to the ceiling, his thoughts went back to Naraku, he was going to kill him he promised himself that much, that bastard wasn't going to get away with hurting Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha" he looked down at Kagome, she was holding him close.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you" he looked at her for a moment and smiled.  
  
"I love you too" She smile and snuggled even closer.  
  
....................................................  
  
Kikyo looked at the man that stood before her, a grin upon his features.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I hear you wish Kagome's death"  
  
"Aye"  
  
"What would you do if I told you I can help you"  
  
"Keep talking" the man grinned and began to talk, soon a wicked smiled played on Kikyo's pale lips, she held her head up high this strange man comes out of no where with a plan to kill Kagome, a man she suddenly likes.  
  
"Might I know your name?"  
  
"Naraku"  
  
"Kikyo"  
  
....................................................................................  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning, she stretched a bit, the first thing she noticed was she was naked; the second thing was that Inuyasha wasn't there with her; the third thing was that she was bleeding. She got up and went straight to the bathroom; the events of the previous nights hit her.  
  
She smiled a bit before entering the shower, she had no idea why the thought of her and Inuyasha made her feel happy, she shook her head and suddenly realized she had told him she loved him. NO! It wasn't love it was a crush...right?  
  
She felt her heart race at the thought of him, a crush right? She couldn't be in love...or could she?  
  
She turned the shower off and got out, she wrapped a towel around herself, she looked at the mirror and tried to imagine Kouga holding her like that but Inuyasha's image appeared instead. '_I am in love'_ she felt her knees go weak.  
  
She walked into the room and looked through Inuyasha's stuff, she put on one of his underwear, one of his shorts, she put her bra on then one of his big baggy white shirts, he dried her hair then walked out to the living room, she could smell breakfast. She smiled to herself.  
  
Inuyasha hummed to himself as he cooked oblivious that Kagome was watching him from the kitchen entrance, funny that he was the one that was cooking and not her, truth be told he was a much better cooker than she was.  
  
"Makes me wonder if you're the girl and I'm the guy"  
  
"No then you would be different" Kagome laughed at that and began to help him make breakfast, she wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning. 'No you're marrying Kouga! Inuyasha is just a fling...I wish' she sighed and set the table.  
  
"Morning Family" Sango said as she walked through the door Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"Do you people ever knock?"  
  
"NO! But none the less Morning Fami...Oh I see something happened here didn't it?" Miroku looked at Sango she said something that meant sex, he looked from Kagome to Inuyasha and vise versa.  
  
"OH... now I really see what's going on! You two were not ready last night!"  
  
"Not ready?"  
  
"The fifth element remember the doctor at the end was all like....Their not ready!" Miroku did a thing with his hands.  
  
"Oh yes...Not ready...I get it!" Inuyasha shook his head, Kagome blushed.  
  
"Was it good?"  
  
"I'm not at liberty to speak!" Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha who only winked at her, she grinned and turned back to Sango.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes" Kagome rolled her eyes and the topic change, Kagome still with her thoughts '_Sango it was good....trust me! But I won't say a thing! Still I have a feeling something is about to happen'_ Kagome thought to herself as she took a seat next to Inuyasha and they began to eat, talking about How Spider man and Cat Woman should hook up, Kagome rolled her eyes, she looked over at Inuyasha who was in serious debate with Sango, she smiled she did love him but Kouga didn't need to know that.  
  
.....................................................  
  
**WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE THINK? I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! REVIEW FOR ME! OH BY THE WAY JUST A QUICK SPOILER! INUYASHA DOES GET SHOT AND ENDS UP STRUGGLING FOR HIS LIFE BUT I WON'T SAY IF HE LIVES OR DIES!  
  
LOVE Sakura  
  
Remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Ha-ha! I just hope you people know that death might occur! But I won't say to whom!  
  
Aren't I evil! does a little victory dance ha-ha! Well anyways I got 89 reviews my goal is just about to be reached! Let's see if we can get 100 reviews!  
  
I sure hope you people have been enjoying the story so far because I know I am.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
"Inuyasha NO!!!!!" his body fell carelessly upon earth, blood surrounded, the color of his face slowly faded, blood trickled down his face. His eyes dark and lifeless. Kagome stood there watching this, her face held fear and pain, Kouga held her back despite her protest, he looked at her, tears ran down her cheeks, he mouthed her name.  
  
"DIE INUYASHA!" Inuyasha cried out, Kagome's heart tore out of her chest, her arm stretched out to try and reach him but to no avail, she was far away from him, his eyes never left hers. Her heart race.  
  
Kagome fell to the ground she could believe this was happening, why was this happening? He suddenly got up and limped towards her, he fell in front of her.  
  
"I will always love you...re...remember that" she felt his heart fading.  
  
"Inuyasha! INUYASHA! WAKE UP DON"T DIE PLEASE DON'T DIE!"  
  
**--------------------------------  
**  
Kagome shot up from bed waking Inuyasha up, sweat trickling down her face, her heart raced and her breath came in short quick pants. She placed a hand on her heart. The coldness of the room brought her back to reality making her realize that it was all a dream; she turned to Inuyasha who looked at her with worried eyes. It had been one week since the Naraku incident, since her first dream and since she had given herself to Inuyasha. Kouga was to return in two days, he cut his extension short.  
  
"Hey you okay" she nodded, he took hold of her hand and kissed it tenderly, she creased his face. She made him look at her.  
  
"You won't die will you?" her eyes searching for the answer, he smiled and shook his head.  
  
"No...If I'm to die then it will be protecting you" she nodded as he kissed her hand again. He laid her back down with him and held her close to him.  
  
"Nothing can ever tare me from you" Kagome nodded and fell back into slumber.  
  
**....................................................................................................**  
  
_"He gazed down upon her lovingly hoping to hold her closer, his body heated at her touch, her lips were so close, so near if he could only lean closer and...No he mustn't it would be right"_ Inuyasha sat at his computer writing away, Kagome played with his white lab with blue eyes.  
  
"Why did you name her pearl" Kagome knocked Inuyasha out of his concentration.  
  
"Because she reminds me of a pearl...you got a problem with that?" Kagome rolled her eyes the phone rang and she picked it up.  
  
"Yeller"  
  
"Kagome sweetie is that you?" Kagome froze and stood up  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
"Yeah I'm back in town, thought I would surprise you but you've surprised me instead what happen to your house?" Kagome cleared her throat  
  
"Well uh...I was attacked by Naraku"  
  
"WHAT! WHEN? Why didn't you call me?"  
  
"I didn't want to interrupt you trip, don't worry Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha have taken care of me"  
  
"You should have called me, but at least you're okay, I'm coming over there to pick you up right now"  
  
"O...okay" She hung up the phone, she looked at Inuyasha who was looking back at her, she hit her head against the wall and groaned she looked at Inuyasha and a sudden feel of fear came over her. _'Whoa scary'  
_  
"So?"  
  
"He's picking me up" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her reaction and smirked.  
  
"Don't you want him to come?" He was facing her, she stopped a moment and smiled nervously.  
  
"I...uh...well...I mean...you see...I uh"  
  
"Yes I know you...me...uh I got that part but you haven't answered my question" Kagome glared.  
  
"Of course I want him back I'm just surprised his home early that's all" Inuyasha smiled and shook his head and went back to the computer, Kagome threw a cushion at him, he laughed as she went to get the clothes that Inuyasha had bought her.  
  
Kouga arrived ten minutes later, Kagome wanted nothing more than to shot Kouga for coming early, she walked out of Inuyasha's room and hugged Kouga. He held her closely; he pulled back and kissed her Kagome kissed him back with slight hesitation it felt some what wrong kissing Kouga, but she had to show no changes. Inuyasha was in his own world. _'What happens from here till he leaves his my choice'_ he thought, he looked at the time it was 7:30.  
  
"Hey how's about I cook some chow and then you guys leave"  
  
"I like the idea" Kagome smiled at least she could stay a while longer, Inuyasha went right to work, Kouga and Kagome spoke on the incident that included Naraku. Suddenly the door burst open and Miroku and Sango came in.  
  
"Familia! Como estamos Hoy?!" Kagome looked at Sango, her and her Spanish heritage, they all had Spanish heritage.  
  
"We're fine Sango thank you"  
  
"Oh the late fiancé is back, Papi chulo how are you" Kagome rolled her eyes and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Does this mean I got to make more food?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha!" Miroku said while patting Inuyasha on the head as if he were a dog.  
  
"Hands off Miroku I'm not gay!"  
  
"Very funny pal!" Miroku took his seat next to Sango, his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"So Kouga how was...business?"  
  
"Hard, the stocks were all low we had to raise them..." Kagome unfocused out of what he was saying her mind went back to that feeling, she had a really bad feeling like something really bad was about to happen her heart thumped wildly at her chest, she couldn't explain the damn feeling but she was suddenly scared for Inuyasha's life.  
  
Inuyasha set the plates down and called everyone for dinner they dug in like wild animal which kind of scared him, he shook his head and began to eat himself.  
  
Once everyone finished they went back to talking, Inuyasha turned his attention to the window and he saw something move, he got up and looked at everyone.  
  
"Okay people get your asses out of my house! I uh...have to leave tomorrow so out!, I'll even walk you outside" Kagome rolled her eyes, everyone gathered their things and walked out the door, Inuyasha took one last look at his house before walking out. He talked with them normally nothing unusual was happening.  
  
They got to Sango's car, Miroku got in and so did Sango.  
  
"Take care you guys" Miroku laughed.  
  
"I'll use protection I promise" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Unwanted Info" Kagome said Kouga shook his head and they began to walk to his car, Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the rode.  
  
"I'll watch from here" Kagome shrugged at him and continued to the car. Inuyasha watched her, a tear slipped down his features. He watched as Kagome hugged Kouga, he looked down at the ground and held back the tears.  
  
Tonight was his final night on earth, he would seize to exist from this night on, this was his choice, his decision, he was about to die and with honor and pride, he was about to die for the one he loved.  
  
Naraku was near her knew, he was ready for him, he was about to make his move and he was ready for him.  
  
"Well, well, well what have we here?" Kagome looked out in front of her past Inuyasha, there he stood, his eyes stared at her with amusement. Naraku. Inuyasha didn't move he stayed looked at her. Naraku held a knife in his hand. Her dream had become a reality but something was different.  
  
"This is where you die Kagome! Here with your fiancé soon to be" Kagome soon notice the knife was a sword.  
  
"You are mistaken Naraku she isn't the one that dies tonight" Kagome turned to Inuyasha who took out a sword, Naraku began to laugh.  
  
"You wish to fight me?"  
  
"NO I am going to fight you" Inuyasha charged catching Naraku off guard, they fought, Inuyasha wasn't going to give in easily not, he elbowed the man and punched him, his sword cut Naraku's face a bit.  
  
"You will die! I promise you that" Naraku was angry his eyes were red, he charged their swords moved quickly, Kagome could barely see what was happening, then without warning she heard a grunt. Inuyasha stood still Naraku's sword stabbed his stomach, Naraku laughed.  
  
"I thought you were to fight me!" Inuyasha pulled the sword out, not wincing as the sword cut his insides, he grunted a bit but stabbed both swords into Naraku, he stopped laughing and gasped, he looked at Inuyasha  
  
"You!" Inuyasha punched him a couple of times before the man fell to the ground. Inuyasha stood still, Kagome's heart raced, Inuyasha heard the click of a gun he turned to his side and found Kikyo.  
  
"Don't move" The gun was at his head, Inuyasha stood still a moment before he pushed Kikyo upon the ground, she held the gun still.  
  
"Give me the gun!" Inuyasha said  
  
"No! I told you if I can't have you no one can" She jumped up from the ground and pointed at Kagome.  
  
"DIE!" as Kikyo pulled the trigger Inuyasha placed himself before the gun, he grunted a bit "No!"  
  
"Give me the gun"  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha placed his hand on the gun.  
  
"Please give it to me Kikyo" she shook her head, her cold gray eyes looked into his.  
  
"No" his hand fought with her hands then there was another two shots she had shot him twice. She dropped the gun on the ground; Sango came from behind her and knocked her unconscious.  
  
Inuyasha stood still for a moment, what happen next went by slowly. he heard another gun shot, he was shot on the back this time he gasped in pain.  
  
"Inuyasha NO!!!!!" his body fell carelessly upon earth, blood surrounded, the color of his face slowly faded, blood trickled down his face. His eyes dark and lifeless. Kagome stood there watching this, her face held fear and pain, Kouga held her back despite her protest, he looked at her, tears ran down her cheeks, he mouthed her name.  
  
"DIE INUYASHA" Inuyasha cried out as yet another shot hit him, someone shot him from above. He recognized that voice...Naraku. Kagome had watched as Naraku got up took hold of Kikyo's gun and shot Inuyasha. She didn't know if she was in hysterias or not she honestly didn't care the next thing she did was for her own sake, she took hold of the discarded sword and stabbed Naraku from behind he fell a few inches away from Inuyasha.  
  
She dropped the sword to the ground, her hands bloody, she looked down at Inuyasha her heat raced she felt like she was so far away from him, a tear slid down her cheek, she fell to her knees and cradled Inuyasha in her arms.  
  
She was trembling, her dream was so much different from this, something's changed in her dream she had not murdered Naraku but then again what did she care. She looked at Inuyasha he had a weak smile upon his lips, rain began to fall, as if god was weeping for them. Kagome held his hands.  
  
"Some One! PLEASE! Call the police an ambulance!" Sango took her phone out and began to dial 911, Kagome looked down at Inuyasha tears in her eyes, the rain drops slowly washing the blood from his face, his hand slowly came to her face and creased her face.  
  
"I will always love you...re...remember that" Kagome nodded, she could feel his heart slowly fading away, his heart beat slowing down, she could barely feel a pulse, his eyes closed slowly he whispered her name before he closed his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha...Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Wake up, please don't die please I need you alive you promised you would never leave me" her voice cracked she had tears streaming down "Please don't leave me Inuyasha I need you near me" she whispered as she looked down upon him he didn't respond, Kagome heard the sirens, honestly she didn't care the man she loved was dieing in her arms.  
  
"Wake up please" the police surrounded Naraku and Kikyo, and the paramedics took hold of Inuyasha's dieing form. Kagome could only watch as they took him away.  
  
"Kagome let's go! We're going to the hospital" Sango said dragging Kagome into the car, Kagome could only watch Inuyasha, she felt like her life was over. If Inuyasha died her soul would die with him.  
  
_-------------------------Flashback-----------------------  
  
"No...If I'm to die then it will be protecting you" she nodded as he kissed her hand again. He laid her back down with him and held her close to him.  
  
---------------------End Flashback-----------------------------_  
  
Kagome let the tears slide down something suddenly hit her, the reason he had said those words and the reason why he had stopped in the middle of the rode, the reason why she feared for his life before the attack _'He knew, he knew he was going to die, that's why he walked us out, he died protecting me'_ Kagome placed a hand over her mouth, Sango hugged her close.  
  
More tears glided down...he knew, every time she had dreamt it he had told her not to worry because he knew. He died protecting her; she found it odd that he was prepared for a battle with Naraku. The words he had said the previous night still echoed in her mind. _'Inuyasha please don't leave me, you promised me that nothing will ever take you from me, please don't let death take you'_ the ride to the hospital she noticed was filled with tear by Sango, Miroku and herself, Kouga was somewhat serious.  
  
The moment they arrived her, Sango, and Miroku rushed inside they were taken to the floor where he was and they waited, a doctor came out, he couldn't look them in the eyes.  
  
"He lost too much blood, the would that were inflicted are deep. We don't know if he'll live or not all we know is there's a 95% that he will die." Kagome looked to the ground she fisted her hands tightly, this wasn't happening this was a nightmare that she was going to wake up screaming from a nightmare and when she awoke Inuyasha would be next to her holding her...who was she kidding this was real and no one could say other wise.  
  
Sango took out her phone.  
  
"Who you calling?" Miroku asked, Sango sniffed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru he at least has the right to know that his brother is dieing" Miroku nodded, Kagome had sat down, she looked at her hands, Sesshoumaru...was he in for it, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were the best of friends he was going to have field day with this and he was probably going to sue Kikyo. He smiled weakly tears still glided down.  
  
"Sesshoumaru"  
  
"Yes...who is this?" Sango had to calm herself down she herself was in hysterics, she gasped and swallowed several times before she could speak again, her voice cracked none the less  
  
"It's Sango"  
  
"Sango...Oh hi yes how are you?"  
  
"Not so good"  
  
"Why what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Inuyasha"  
  
"What is wrong with my brother?"  
  
"They shot at him Sesshoumaru we don't know if he's going to live, he has a 95% guarantee of death, he lost too much blood"  
  
"Where are you" Sesshoumaru said his voice demanding it sounded hurt and cracked as if he was about to cry. Sango gave him the directions to the hospital and he was on his way. The door suddenly opened and Kikyo walked in, all stood silent Kagome stood up and looked at her long and hard.  
  
"_You_" she said in a deadly tone. Kikyo stood there police men holding her, she was in cuffs, she looked right at Kagome. Sango stood next to Kagome both looked about to attack before the doctor came out. All eyes one him.  
  
"Inuyasha...he's..."  
  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
**BUHAHAHAH!!! You'll have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens!!!!!!! BUHAHAHAH! Is Inuyasha died, is he stable or did something worse happen? Find out soon! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura**


	9. Chapter Nine

**! Ha-ha yeah see its fun to leave a cliffy people get more anxious any ways back to the fic at hands, don't worry it's a little far from over I still got a few chapters to go cuz things do happen you know.  
  
Well anyways the big question of the day why was sesshoumaru out of character? Well basically I just wanted a fic where sessho wasn't a big arrogant meanie! Yes Rin is in this!  
  
Okay so anyways I just hope you guys a really loving it so far!  
  
BIG TIME DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha! THE SHAME! Oh well  
  
On with the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
"_You_" she said in a deadly tone. Kikyo stood there the police men holding her, she was in cuffs, she looked right at Kagome. Sango stood next to Kagome both looked about to attack before the doctor came out. All eyes one him.  
  
"Inuyasha...he's...in a coma at the moment, and no he isn't stable"  
  
"You mean there is still that slight possibility that he might die?" The doctor nodded, Kagome wasn't at all happy with this new information, Kikyo watched as the doctor began to talk again, he sighed.  
  
"No slight there is a possibility that he might die, he's not stable meaning that we still don't know if he'll live or die, and we don't know if he's out of danger. Something did come to our interest though" All eyes were on the doctor.  
  
"The way he's fighting for his life, it's incredible you can physically see as he fights, it's something I've never seen, like he won't die, nothing will make him die, like he still has something to do, something left undone or said is keeping from death." Kikyo scoffed then suddenly glared at Kagome.  
  
"Of course...she's standing right in front of you, the reason he won't die"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked with uncertainty  
  
"Oh please you're actually telling me you haven't noticed?"  
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
"The way Inuyasha looks at you, the only reason he's fighting for his life, the only reason he wants to live...you" Kagome was taken back by that...what did that mean, she knew he loved her he had told her so, but why would she say that.  
  
"The man loves you more than his own life...I would kill to have a man like Inuyasha by my side I was close to killing but I shot him instead of you, Kagome you were my target" Kagome stared at Kikyo with shock  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes _**you**_"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you stole him from me" Kagome looked confuse "I don't believe I ever looked into Inuyasha's eyes and saw him looking right back at me, you don't know how many years I have loathed you because of that, I wanted nothing more than to make you disappear and so I teamed up with Naraku" Kagome couldn't believe what Kikyo was saying.  
  
"Kagome you're lucky, you're lucky Inuyasha fell head over heels, you're lucky that that he's fallen so damn much that'll he'll never get up, you're lucky because no other man would have done what he just did...not even your precious Kouga if you didn't notice he was cowering looking for a place to hide, Kagome you have a choice...you can choose between a man that would rearrange the stars for you a man who would go to the ends of the world for you, a man that would go to hell and come right back for you, Inuyasha to be short" Kagome's heart raced.  
  
"Or you could choose a coward, a man who would leave you to die despite the amount of times that he has proclaimed undeniable love to you. Kouga to but it short" Kagome thought about that a moment.  
  
"Kagome if you choose that over Inuyasha I swear I'll take your place in a heartbeat when I get out" The guards began to take her away; she looked Kagome in the eyes "I'm serious" Kagome looked down, she needed to think.  
  
She sat down and sighed, she was once again in some deep shit, one she had to choose now! If she said no to Kouga she might end up with a dead Inuyasha if she said yes if Inuyasha was to wake she would instantly regret it. That was the other problem she had no guarantee that Inuyasha was going to live.  
  
"Kagome sweetie come on lets go"  
  
"No! I won't leave Inuyasha's side until he wake up"  
  
"But..."  
  
"I said no!" Sesshoumaru walked in just then, Kagome looked at him a moment before running to him, she hugged him real tightly holding him close, Sesshoumaru had been like a brother father thing to her, she cried the moment she reached him, he held her _(Remember I put him out of character for a reason)_ and comforted her. He didn't know much of his brother's condition but by her reaction he could tell that it wasn't good.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Not good, he's in a coma but isn't stable"  
  
"I see" he sighed and led Kagome to her seat, she looked like she was about to brake down, the tears that ran down were about to become blood. He sat her down and she looked down and fumbled with her fingers.  
  
"Kagome the doctor said only one person can stay the night in his room...Miroku and I choose you"  
  
"Yeah Rin and I agree"  
  
"I do n..." Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru and gave Kagome a fake smile "I agree" Kagome smiled, she kept looking at her hands she knew Kouga for two reason's one what Kikyo had said and two he didn't want her to stay because he probably thought they were setting them up, and what's happened lately will not be mentioned to Kouga no it won't. Kagome got up and got escorted to Inuyasha's room after she said bye to everyone.  
  
Kagome entered the dark room, her heart felt small and heavy, she walked in but slowly she didn't know if she could handle this, when she finally laid eyes upon him she suddenly understood the doctors amazement, the man had what looked like semi visible dog ears, his hair switched on and off from silver to black. But the wounds still remained.  
  
She took a seat next to him and watched him fight for life, it kind of scared her, this fight, it was a fight she could not fight for him, it was either he lost or won nothing more, she took hold of his hand and creased it gently letting tears just glide down, she had to inhale every so often for air. She tucked away a stray hair; she looked down upon him and smiled weakly. She touched his face tenderly, creasing his face with the back of her hand.  
  
"You know I never thought we would up like this...I never ever thought I would fall in love with you. Life can be tricky at time no?" he didn't respond, he just lay there, she chuckled a bit.  
  
"You must think me mad saying things like this but we both know it's true up until today I had no idea you loved me, well you told me you did the other night but I didn't know if you meant it." She kept looking at Inuyasha he still said nothing though she desperately wanted him to talk.  
  
"Why did you have to get in the way of the attack? Why? Love can not be the best excuse you have...then again it's the only one that fits the logic" she looked down at her hands and fumbled with her fingers.  
  
"Inuyasha you can't leave me you promised you wouldn't leave me...if you leave me...I don't know what i'd do"  
  
"I've been thinking to myself, how was it that in such a short time I fell in love with you? Then I realized I had always been in love with you but I was denying to myself and that night when I gave myself to you I told the truth I do love you, but it seems you beat me at how much" she smiled weakly to herself and looked back at him with tears.  
  
"I've noticed how much we depended on the past to make out future, how whatever happened in the past seems to affect what we do know, how we live now! Maybe if you would have gotten to me before Kouga this would have never happened and I would be with you always or maybe it was in your destiny one way or another, Kikyo was right no one but you would of risked their lives for me not even Kouga, Inuyasha if you leave me I'll die with you, you can't die Inuyasha...because no matter the amount of times I deny it I do love you" she said her voice cracking. She fell asleep after that drifting into another dream.  
  
**-----------------------------------Dream-------------------------------------  
**  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Wake up! No you can't die! No come back! NURSE!" the heart monitor just beeped endlessly, Kagome looked down at Inuyasha he suddenly went pale and he wasn't breathing.  
  
"INUYASHA! YOU CAN'T DIE I LOVE YOU" nurses entered the room and evacuated it leaving with Inuyasha to the emergency room.  
  
**.................................**  
  
"This only makes matter worse, he had a 99.9% chance if dieing now for all we know he will die" Kagome sat silent at that  
  
**......................................**  
  
Kouga kneeled down and took out a ring, they were in Inuyasha's room, his parents were with him, and her parents were there too, Sango Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Rin were also there. one choice...."  
  
"..........Kagome............ will you marry me?"

_'I guess I'm stuck with out you one way or another, if I say yes and you live I'll have to live a lie if I say no and you die bad for me no...I only have_

"I ..."

**.........................................................  
**  
A small child came running to her, she smiled at her mother, a man came up to her and kissed her tenderly on the lips, the child only smiled.  
  
"Mommy Kagome!"  
  
"That's right Charles, Mommy Kagome to you wife Kagome to me" the small boy laughed at this, Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"You were always my guardian angel Kagome"  
  
"Glad to hear it"  
  
"Of course you are"  
  
"You know my last vision was this one in particular"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good...now where are we going again?"  
  
"Weren't we going to Orlando my dear husband?"  
  
"Oh yeah, the car is packed let's go!" The man kissed Kagome on the lips again.  
  
"Charles what's your daddy's name"  
  
He's Daddy..."  
  
**-------------------------End Dream-----------------------**  
  
Kagome awoke to find herself on a bed next to Inuyasha, he seemed to have some life back in him but two things troubled her how the hell did she get on a bed that was next to Inuyasha's like stuck together or something and her dream.  
  
Sango walked in just then with Miroku they were whispering to one another until they saw Kagome sitting up.  
  
"Hey girl"  
  
"This was your doing"  
  
"Yes Miroku here help a little bit you know!" Kagome shook her head the woman was insane now that the bed problem was solved she had to figure out her dream.  
  
"Sango I had another vision" Sango and Miroku just stared they sat down and paid attention  
  
"It was like three visions in one"  
  
"Tell us about it"  
  
"Well the first one was that Inuyasha died or was near to death the doctor said that he had a 99.9% chance of living, then Kouga proposed but I don't know if I said yes or no all I remember was I said "I...". Sango and Miroku looked at one another, Kagome continued  
  
"then it switched to my last dream where I had this cute little kid, my kid, I named him Charles and the father was there but I couldn't see his face nor did I hear his name I awoke before I could hear it"  
  
Sango sighed this was weird, Inu close to death, Kouga's proposal and then a kid...this had to mean something  
  
"I also said to my husband in the dream that, that day was my last vision so my last dream was my last vision" Sango nodded, Miroku looked deep in thought.  
  
"Look we better hope nothing bad happens"  
  
"Yeah we better Sango because I just might loose Inuyasha"  
  
"You might loose Inuyasha you trying to tell me something?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well that solves the mystery of the Proposal you're going to say no"  
  
"I wouldn't be to sure about that"  
  
"Why"  
  
"I got a funny feeling that" just then they heard a loud, straight known disturbed beep, Kagome turned to the monitor and the heartbeat was gone she looked down at Inuyasha he looked like he had exhaled for the last time. She jumped up and began to shake him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Wake up! No you can't die! No come back! NURSE!" the heart monitor just beeped endlessly, Kagome looked down at Inuyasha he suddenly went pale and he wasn't breathing.  
  
"INUYASHA! YOU CAN'T DIE I LOVE YOU" nurses entered the room and evacuated it leaving with Inuyasha to the emergency room. Sango held Kagome back, she looked like she was about to follow them to the emergency room.  
  
"Kagome take it easy! Hey girl calm down!" Sango held on to a struggling Kagome who wanted to run after the nurses to be by Inuyasha  
  
"Please don't die!" Kagome whispered Kouga made his entrance then, he looked at Kagome she looked terrible, he came up to her and hugged her, Kouga's parents stood next to him, her parents entered with Sesshoumaru and Rin, Sango watched as Kagome cried, she was seriously hurting. Twenty minutes passed and everyone was talking quietly suddenly Kouga cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Kagome you mean the world to me and I don't know what I'd do without you, you are my morning and evening star, you are my angel." This would have been perfect if she had not fallen for Inuyasha look at how it was.  
  
Kouga kneeled down and took out a ring, they were in Inuyasha's room of course, His parents were with him, and her parents were here too, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Rin were also here.  
  
"I guess what I'm trying to say Kagome is....Kagome Midori Higurashi will you marry me?"  
  
Kagome smiled and thought of Inuyasha who was at this very moment in the emergency room _'I guess I'm stuck with out you one way or another, if I say yes and you live I'll have to live a lie if I say no and you die bad for me no...I only have one choice....'_  
  
"I...."  
  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
What will Happen? WILL SHE SAY YES? NO? WHO IS THE FATHER OF CHARLSE? GOD I'M THE ONLY ONE WITH ANSWERS AREN'T I?  
  
I HOPE ALL OF YOU HAVE LIKE IT SO FAR  
  
I FIANALLY GOT 100 REVIEW! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I HOPE MY REVIERS CONTINUE TO GROW!  
  
OH WELL TILL NEXT TIM!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW YOU GUYS K  
  
Sakura**


	10. Chapter Ten

**! Ha-ha yeah see its fun to leave a cliffy people get more anxious any ways back to the fic at hands, don't worry it's a little far from over I still got a few chapters to go cuz things do happen you know.  
  
Anyways I think you people are really going to hurt me on this chappie but I promise things don't always seem like they appear! Trust me you'll love what's to come!  
  
Okay so anyways I just hope you guys a really loving it so far!  
  
BIG TIME DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha! THE SHAME! Oh well  
  
On with the story.**

****

**Sorry tgar it's short guys i have thing to do today!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome you mean the world to me and I don't know what I'd do without you, you are my morning and evening star, you are my angel." This would have been perfect if she had not fallen for Inuyasha look at how it was.  
  
Kouga kneeled down and took out a ring, they were in Inuyasha's room of course, His parents were with him, and her parents were here too, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Rin were also here.  
  
"I guess what I'm trying to say Kagome is....Kagome Midori Higurashi will you marry me?"  
  
Kagome smiled and thought of Inuyasha who was at this very moment in the emergency room '_I guess I'm stuck with out you one way or another, if I say yes and you live I'll have to live a lie if I say no and you die bad for me no...I only have one choice....'_  
  
"I....Do" Kouga's face lit up, Sango looked at Kagome with disbelief, Kouga placed the diamond ring on Kagome's ring finger, she looked at it for a moment, she knew why she had said yes, no matter what was to come she wasn't about to kill the poor man's fantasies that would be far to evil. Kagome could see the disappointment in Sango's face. Kagome was at the moment being hugged and strangled by everyone except Sango, Miroku thought life's a bitch for the Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome we need to talk"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Meet me outside in a little while" Kagome nodded after the fest of happiness Kagome followed Sango outside, once outside Sango glared at Kagome.  
  
"You said you loved him!"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Then why did you agree to that proposal?"  
  
"I had no other choice! Sango I contemplated on this over and over but my only solution was to agree to this proposal I'm taking a risk that's true because if Inuyasha dies I will mourn yes, but I won't regret agreeing to this proposal if I had said no and Inuyasha dies how do you think I will feel?"  
  
"And if Inuyasha lives? Have you thought about that huh?!"  
  
"Yes I have"  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'll be living a lie with Kouga if he lives, I'll have to be a great actress in my near future. Look I'm still trying to figure out what's to happen hopefully it won't be any regrets!" Sango patted Kagome one the shoulder. "Sad part is I'm still in love with Kouga...I think I made my choice, despite the fact that I love Inuyasha even more"  
  
"You know what's funny about all this...Naturally it's the men that have to choose, in this case it's the woman." Kagome smiled and headed back up with Sango, they reentered the room and at that very moment the doctor walked in, he looked somewhat tired and sad.  
  
"I don't have very pretty news for you, we tried we really did his heart gave out though" Kagome's heart stopped. "We lost him" Sesshoumaru looked away as his wife Rin held on to him in shock, Miroku held onto Sango. Kouga looked down and his parents shook their heads, Kagome and her parents didn't know how to take this news.  
  
"I really am..." he never Kagome stood up and said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry doc it was bout to happen, we just didn't wish to believe it"  
  
"I really am sorry"  
  
"No, we just...I really was hoping he didn't die this way, he was like my brother. My guardian Angel"  
  
"I hope everything will be..." the doctor was once again interrupted but this time it was a nurse, she was out of breath.  
  
"Doctor Mr. Hino is reacting; he's calling out to someone! His heart beat came back!"  
  
"I'll be right there" the nurse nodded "I'll be back with the results as soon as I can" the doctor left and Sango, Rin and Kagome hugged each other all at once, maybe he would live, God please let him live!  
  
The anticipation that ran through everyone's blood was high, hope that Inuyasha would live made everyone anxious. Kagome felt a sudden burst of faith spark within her when the doctor came back, Inuyasha's cart bed thing behind him, while the nurses set him back the doctor spoke.  
  
"I don't know how but he made it, I could have sworn he had died. He's very lucky. But this only makes matters worse, as fortunate as he may be he now has a 99.9% of dieing, and one percent that he will live. So the chances of dieing are high" Kagome sat silent at that.  
  
"At least he's okay" Sango said, everyone nodded. Night fell quickly and after much debate Kagome stayed once more by Inuyasha's side. Kagome watched him, she loved him oh so very much and did not want him to die hell she didn't want anything near death to come close to him.  
  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
A week had passed and Inuyasha had yet to wake, his wounds had healed, yet he had not awakened. It's was around 12:30 am everyone was already gone, Kagome sat next to him once more, he looked more lively.  
  
"When are you going to wake up?"  
  
"How about now?" Kagome startled at his response, his violet eyes stared right into her chocolate orbs, she launched at him, embracing him tightly, tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I thought you'd die one me"  
  
"No I think not"  
  
"Well let me fill you in on what you've missed, Kikyo's in prison"  
  
"Thank god"  
  
"And I'm engaged to Kouga" she said softly, Inuyasha smiled sadly he had, had a sneaking suspicion that was going to happen while he slept.  
  
"Congratulation" she smiled knowing that he didn't like this news at all. She leaned forward and kissed him, something she had wanted to do for a long time know. Inuyasha kissed her back; he figured she took that alternative because she had no other choice, when she pulled away she whispered.  
  
"I had wanted you to burst into the room that day and make me say no, tell them we loved each other, but it wasn't possible"  
  
"Yeah life will always be a bitch no?"  
  
"Let me call the doctor, and the family too!" Kagome got up and told a nurse that Inuyasha had awakened, and then she called everyone. Everyone arrived not to short after all very happy and relieved.  
  
"Oh man you fucking scared us!"  
  
"Yeah you scared the pervert so much he hasn't groped me for a week"  
  
"Now that's creepy, Miroku not groping Sango"  
  
"What you'd except you scared the be Jesus out of us!" Inuyasha laughed at Miroku's choice of words, he looked at the people around him, yup he scared the be Jesus out of everyone.  
  
"By the way congratulation Kouga"  
  
"Thank you, I think we can start a family... if we have a kid we just might name it Josh"  
  
"Charles" Kagome said out of no where. All eyes on her.  
  
"It was the name of a boy in my brother's favorite book."  
  
"I see"  
  
"That was our father's name" Sesshoumaru said, Inuyasha nodded. Kagome smiled 'one of these two men, Kouga or Inuyasha is the father of the child in my dream' they conversed for a bit longer, the doctor came in a short while after announcing that Inuyasha can leave first thing in the morning.  
  
The following day came rather quickly; Inuyasha was escorted home by Sango, Miroku and Kagome.  
  
"So Kouga said one week till you guys wed"  
  
"Yeah he said that Miroku"  
  
"SO MUCH PLANNING TO DO!" Sango said in a playful tone, Inuyasha was just watching in amusement.  
  
"You know I was watching animal planet the other night and I saw something that seriously made me laugh, this dog that was freaking paranoid, he thought his paw or his tail was trying to eat his food, you should have seen it he attacked his paw yet at the same time pulled it away from his mouth so funny!"  
  
"Only Miroku" Inuyasha said as he shifted a bit, they arrived to Inuyasha's not to longer after. They helped Inuyasha up the stairs and into his house. They brought in some of the presents people had bought him in the hospital; Kagome's cell phone rang just then.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kagome honey I have to fly for two three days, be back the day before the wedding I promise"  
  
"Okay love ya bye" She hung up just then "he left the country again"  
  
"Is that man every home kag?"  
  
_'don't really know'_ she thought to herself Kagome didn't answer to Sango's question, Inuyasha sat down on his living room and began to bark orders to everyone of the three up until Sango got really pissed off and bid them farewell dragging Miroku with her.  
  
It was around 9:30 when Inuyasha decided he was tired, Kagome escorted him to his room, once he was settled she lay next to him.  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to stay with me tonight"  
  
"I've stayed with you for the past week, what makes you think I'll leave?"  
  
"Not that way" Kagome looked at him and suddenly understood what he meant, she smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"Okay" she kissed him and he kissed her back _'Hey I might as well leave him something special no?'_  
  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DO NOT FREAKING MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER IT'S A LEMON! I THINK IT ALL DEPENDS ON MY MOOD! OH WELL  
  
I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AT THE MOMENT I PROMISE THERE WILL BE A LOT OF SURPRUISES TO COME  
  
I GOT TO GO COOK DINNER FOR MY LITTLE BROTHERS AND SISTERS! THE HORRER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOM ISN'T HOME SO TOO BAD FOR ME!  
  
WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!  
  
SEE YA SOON!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Wow! Ppl get excited over anything, some of you are close to cracking what's soon to happen but no one is close to the real ending I promise it will be the perfect ending and as Johnny Depp said while playing the past of Mort Rainy in Secret Window.**

**"The ending is the most important part of the story, and this one, this one's good, this one's perfect"**

**and to me it is perfect it's unlike any ending ever, and not to be evil but the ending is near this ending will have comedy, Drama, and Romance if you miss this ending you're screwed!**

**Okay I hope this will prove of as a hint that the ending is perfect here's a short preview before we get on with the story.**

**------------------Preview-----------------------**

**Inuyasha pushed Kagome up against the wall; her legs automatically wrapped themselves around Inuyasha's waist.**

**"Tell me you don't love me Kagome, say it and I promise I won't even direct another word of this to you, as a matter of fact it'll be like I won't be around!" Inuyasha whispered in her ear sending shivers up and down her spin, Kagome just looked into his eyes.**

**"I..."**

**------------------End Preview------------------**

**Okay enough preview here ya go with chapter 11!! Have fun you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**........................................................................................**

"Kagome"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to stay with me tonight"  
  
"I've stayed with you for the past week, what makes you think I'll leave?"  
  
"Not that way" Kagome looked at him and suddenly understood what he meant, she smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"Okay" she kissed him and he kissed her back _'Hey I might as well leave him something special no?'_

Inuyasha held Kagome close, his hand ran up her shirt, he began to trail soft kisses down her neck, Inuyasha pulled Kagome's shirt over her head, taking her lips with her once more, holding him close to her, he settled them on the bed so that he would be the one above and she below, he sustained himself with his elbows and legs.

He kissed her passionately; their tongues danced with each other, Kagome's hands made their way down to his pants and began to unzip them, Inuyasha had already disposed of her bra and was on his quest to remove her pants, they both got rid of them in do time.

Inuyasha began to kiss her once more on the neck, Kagome moved her hand to a the side to give him access, his kissed came down until it came in contact with one of her breast, taking it in his mouth while he massaged the other breast after a while he switched sides.

Kagome ran her hands through his hair. a soft moan escaped her lips as two of his fingers plunged into her, she gasped for air, as he began a rhythmic movement with his fingers, slowly driving her crazy, Kagome moaned and moaned for him and just when she was about to reach her peak he removed his fingers.

He positioned himself at her entrance he took her lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues dances with glee, he moved into her, her legs wrapped around his waist, Inuyasha pushed in and out slowly at first until Kagome picked up his rhythm when that happened he pushed into her harder and faster, he was going crazy with each moan, each cry, each pant, each gasp.

He moved faster and faster, pushing in and out of her constantly, Inuyasha felt himself coming and so did Kagome; she dug her nails into his back and cried out his name when she had her orgasm, Inuyasha followed not to long after.

They stayed in each other's arms, Inuyasha pulled himself out of her, and lay next to her exhausted, Kagome fell asleep as Inuyasha hummed a soft tone.

**.......................................................................................**

Kagome awoke the next morning before dawn, she got up quietly as to not wake Inuyasha up, she opened the curtains and saw the sun slowly rising, she hugged herself thinking of her dream, 'it was Kouga the father of my child, the man in my dreams.' She thought not noticing that Inuyasha had awoken and was now holding her.

"What are you thinking?"

"Inuyasha? Figures, about nothing"

"Really?"

"Well actually no I was just thinking of life"

"See I know when you got something on your mind"

"Stalker" Inuyasha glared at her.

"I was joking gees"

"Bah anyways I think we should go back to bed"

"I don't know"

"Kagome have I ever told you you're my guardian angel?" Kagome suddenly got a flash from her vision.

**-------------------------Flashback-----------------------**

_"That's right Charles, Mommy Kagome to you wife Kagome to me" the small boy laughed at this, Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"You were always my guardian angel Kagome"  
  
"Glad to hear it"_

**-------------------End Flashback------------------------**

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and yawned she looked over to Inuyasha and smiled _'what did that mean?' _she asked herself, she shook her head and went back to bed.

**................................................................**

"Inuyasha you cheater!"

"It's not cheating Sango it's skill"

"And I suppose the ace of spades under you shoe is skill!" Inuyasha snickered, Kagome came in just then and Miroku told her Inuyasha was cheating

"An ace of spades" Miroku nodded Kagome just shook her head, a Song on the radio came on and Kagome jumped in joy!

"FINALLY!!!!!!!!!" it was a song by ace of base, don't turn around

_"(Spoken) I will survive without you...  
  
Don't tell me that you wanna leave...  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
  
If you wanna leave  
I won't beg you to stay  
And if you gotta go, darling  
Maybe it's better that way  
I'm gonna be strong  
I'm gonna do fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine  
  
(Spoken) Walk out that door  
See if I care  
Go on and go, but  
  
Don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry  
Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go  
But I won't let you know...  
I won't let you know.  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
  
I won't miss your arms around me  
Holding me tight  
(Holding me tight)  
And if you ever think about me  
Just know that I'll be alright  
(I'll be alright)  
I'm gonna be strong  
I'm gonna do fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine  
  
(Spoken) I will survive  
I'll make it through  
I'll even learn to live without you  
  
Don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry  
Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go  
But I won't let you know...  
  
I wish I could scream out loud  
That I love you,  
I wish I could say to you  
Don't go........  
  
(Spoken) As he walks away  
He feels the pain getting strong  
People in your life  
They don't know what's going on  
Too proud to turn around  
He's gone  
  
Don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry  
Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go,  
  
Baby don't turn around  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
Don't turn around  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
Just walk away  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go  
  
Don't turn around  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
Don't turn around  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
Just walk away  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa"_

Kagome had sung to the entire song, once it finished everyone clapped, Sango came up to her and hugged her, she smirked quite evilly.

"You sung that to Inuyasha"

"DID NOT!"

"Yeah sure! Don't turn around I don't want you seeing me cry!"

"Sango!"

"It's the perfect song it expresses your feelings for him!"

"SANGO!" Kagome began to chase her, the boys just continued playing on with their game, a sudden knock came to the door, Kagome stopped running and answered the door,

"May I help yo...what are you doing here?"

**........................................................................**

**WHO IS IT?!!!!!! GAWD I NEED WRITERS BLOCK! AM I RIGHT?**

**ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER CUZ I'M FALLING ASLEEP HERE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I WRITE FOR YOU EVEN WHEN I'M SICK!**

**ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!!!! REVIEW!!!!**

**Sakura**

****

****

** SORRY THAT IT WASN'T LONG **


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Ahhhh School starts real soon! Meaning less time for writing more time for studying gawd the horror! Someone please help me! All of us for that matter!**

**But hey I can't complain much I'm entering high school! Wait I should panic I have to wake up hell loads earlier!**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Someone please save me!**

**Oh well I really hope you guys have been enjoying the story I think it'll have a few more chapters before it's ending.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter really I do!**

**Oh remember I'm a disclaimer! So no I do not own Inuyasha to bad for me!**

**Hey I just remembered this commercial of sea lab where the old guy the captain asked Debby do you want the mustache on or off And Debby goes off please then he looked at her and says: Too Bad:**

**Crazy me no? Okay it's not my fault I'm listening to oldies just because I like 80's rock!**

**j/k seriously though I do like 80's rock!**

**Saqulia: Okay Sakura stfu and writing chapter 12**

**Sakura: OK! Here ya Ppl go!!!**

**.................................................................**

SANGO!" Kagome began to chase her, the boys just continued playing on with their game, a sudden knock came to the door; Kagome stopped running and answered the door,

"May I help yo...what are you doing here?"

"Sweetie you that surprised I'm back? I just wanted to tell you that the wedding will have to hurry up because I won't be here for the date, so maybe I don't know the day after tomorrow?" Inuyasha spit his drink all over Miroku, everyone else was just too shock for words.

"Sorry Miroku, Uh Kouga don't you think that's a little too soon?"

"No not at all, as a matter of fact I wanted it tomorrow but well as you can see we got to some serious planning to do, Kagome say bye to your friends and come along."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw how all of her friends took Kouga for a freak, hell she was thinking he was a freak too! Everyone was apparently thinking the man was a freak! Kagome pulled away from Kouga's grasp.

"No, we change the date or there will be no wedding" all eyes were on her now, Kouga looked like he was worried about something, like her was going to lose to something or better yet someone.

"But Kagome..."

"No buts Kouga change the damn date or I won't marry you!"

"Fine! Take it easy woman, next Monday happy."

"Yes" Kouga shook his head and walked out of Inuyasha's apartment, Kagome sighed then sat down that was way to freaking close for comfort, she looked over at Inuyasha who had her same expression, she turned to Sango she looked beyond relieved, and Miroku...Miroku was dripping in what looked like Coke, she laughed at that the man seemed to have a problem too.

"go get cleaned up Miro, fun is over"

"yeah Inuyasha I feel you, you know"

"No"

"Yeah whatever I'm going to take a shower!"

"Sango go join him" Inuyasha stated only to have a picture being thrown at his head, thankfully Sango missed, but she swore that next time she wasn't going to miss. Inuyasha knowing her words were not in vain just settled down, but then Miroku agreed to Inuyasha's proposal.

"Miroku go take a fucking shower you're all sticky" she yelled kagome just laughed, her mind went back to the wedding, man was she in for some big shit no? She sighed and rubbed her eyes, she looked over to Inuyasha he looked so sad yet so happy, she could imagine waking up everyday to Inuyasha, he would be there for her, cook for her but...Kouga the man was too busy with his job to pay enough attention to her.

Inuyasha took his seat next to Kagome and took hold of her hand, he looked at the ring on her finger, he smiled a little, he kissed her hand then whispered in her ear while Sango fought with Miroku.

"You're that girl Kagome, the one that I told you inspired my stories, you are the only woman I have ever loved" even though she had heard this from Kikyo and every person known possible when he told her, when he whispered it to her a sudden punch hit her heart, like guilt was finally consumed her, despite the fact that she loved him back he can't know that. So she had to break his heart one way or another. She summoned up her courage and said.

"Inuyasha are you okay? why are you telling me this? Oh I know you're just pretending to be Kouga, you're funny, you do know this was a bachelor fling right? I mean I love Kouga more than anything in my life, you do know what happened between us doesn't mean anything...right?" she felt like a bitch having had said that wishing to take it all back, the expression on Inuyasha's face was unbearable.

Sango had eventually succumbed to Miroku's proposal and went to the shower with him so she didn't see this, Inuyasha looked away from Kagome and looked down, his head was bowed down in defeat and his heart had been torn out and stomped on, but some how he still had hope, hope that she would come to her senses and say she loved him.

"You said you loved mw the first night"

"It's was something I said in the heat of the moment, Inuyasha please you're my best friend! Listen Kouga's right I should go plan the wedding" she got up Inuyasha didn't move, and then she saw it he was crying, tears ran down his cheek, her heart was caught in her throat, she looked away with pain her hand reached out to comfort him put she drew it back.

"I'm sorry" she whispered before walking out, she closed the door and leaned against it, by that point she already had tears in her eyes, looked down and whispered ever so softly.

"I do love you Inuyasha, love you more then my own life, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone" she walked away wiping away the tears, ironically Inuyasha had been leaning against the door and heard her, his heart jumped up in joy. He walked to his balcony window and saw her run to her car, tears streaming down.

he better make his move before the day of the wedding or he would seriously loose her, he ran into his room and into the bathroom, there he ran into Sango and Miroku in a very intimate position....might I say more?

He looked at them terrified for a moment before yelling at them.

"Hey! Please not in my fucking house!"

"Look Mr. this is the only time I can pick his pimples without a phone call or anything, he already took a shower don't worry, plus look st this zit! It's all big and juicy and AH I got it out"

"Sango!"

"I got no other time"

"How bout in your own house huh! I mean please!"

"Whatever" Sango washed her hands and looked at him she then shook her head and sat back on top of Miroku, their eyes on them, Inuyasha told them what happen. This was going to be a very long week.

**..................................**

The days went by rather quickly, Kagome tried all in her power to avoid Inuyasha by all means possible, If they got stuck together she didn't even want to hear a thing about it, the tension between them was thick, it made everyone around them uncomfortable.

It was Sunday, one day before the wedding, Kouga had returned the night before and the planning still continued, the church was being prepared, Kagome had let it slip her mind that she had fought with Inuyasha, her mother, Kouga's mother and her were too busy to notice anything, but Kagome's mind kept slipping back and forth between the plans and Inuyasha.

By night fall the only thing left were one or two silly decorations and the lights, Kagome dropped both ladies off at their house and went on her way with her own house, she was headed straight to bed she was planning on waking up real early to fix some stuff before getting ready for the ceremony.

Morning came rather quickly for Kagome, she got out of bed and sighed she looked into the mirror and saw tears stream down ,this was the day she said goodbye to Inuyasha's love for good, she took a quick shower and headed out to the church.

She walked in cautiously walked into the church, her head bowed down, she walked down the isle she was going to walk down later that day, tears rolled down carelessly, she sat down and her head bowed down, her hands held together.

"Please forgive me lord, I'm not only lying to Kouga and Inuyasha but I'm lying to everyone else, we both know that this marriage is not out of love but out of sacrifice, please lord forgive me for lying in your house" she stood up after that and walked to the room where she was supposed to get ready, she took her jacket off and sat down.

She bowed her head and sighed, just then the door swung open and slammed shut, the person that entered locked the door, she looked up to see Inuyasha standing before her a serious expression on his face, His hands in his pocket.

"I need to talk to you"

"We have nothing to talk about, leave!" Kagome said she got up, she pointed her finger to the door, to her surprise with a speed she had never seen Inuyasha used she was pushed up against the wall.

The moment that Inuyasha pushed Kagome up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist automatically, his lips crushed against hers, in a fierce yet passionate kiss, Kagome could only kiss him back, when they pulled away they were both panting hardly

He looked her in the eyes and said...

"Tell me you don't love me Kagome, say it and I promise I won't even direct another word of this to you, as a matter of fact it'll be like I won't be around!" Inuyasha whispered in her ear sending shivers up and down her spine, Kagome just looked into his eyes.

"Kagome do you love me or not, I want you to be honest, if you say yes I'll stop that wedding I'll do everything in my power to make you mine once more, if no I'll leave."

"Leave?"

"I'll leave the country that way I can hide my face and not make you uncomfortable, so what is it? Do you love me or not?"

"I..."

**..........................................**

**Don't you just love me? I mean I'm the only one that knows what's to come and I just stop it right there and then so you guys will have to find out what happens.**

**The ending is near and again in the words of my beautiful Johnny Depp in the move Secret Window.**

**"The most important part of the story is the ending, this one is good, this one is perfect"**

**well at least I hope it is!**

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love Sakura**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Well school is finally back and I got to say High school meet all my expectations!**

**It's a good school my high school since its brand spanking new there're only two grades tenth and ninth aren't I lucky?**

**Well I know I've been keeping you in suspense for a while but with Italian classes and ROTC who has time with that eh? Oh well...anyways I hope you love the upcoming chapter...**

**I think two chapters more before the ending! **

**Sakura:** HEAVENLY KISSED IS ALMOST OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Saqulia**: Reviewers I know it hurts...

**Sakura:** but the ending is perfect!

**Saqulia: **But it hurts!

**Sakura:** why?

**Saqulia:** hit's Sakura on the head it's painful to see a good story end!

**Sakura:** oh

**Saqulia:** Disclaimer!

**Sakura:** NO! Don't call him over here!

**Saqulia:** Disclaimer do your stuff

**Sakura:** !! You're so cruel!

**Disclaimer:** Deal with it...she does not own Inuyasha

**Sakura:** WAaAa!!!!

**Saqulia and Disclaimer:** What a baby!

**Saqulia:** and she calls herself an author (disclaimer nods in agreement)

**Saqulia:** well here is your CHAPTER!

**..................................................................................**

The moment that Inuyasha pushed Kagome up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist automatically, his lips crushed against hers, in a fierce yet passionate kiss, Kagome could only kiss him back, when they pulled away they were both panting hardly

He looked her in the eyes and said...

"Tell me you don't love me Kagome, say it and I promise I won't even direct another word of this to you, as a matter of fact it'll be like I won't be around!" Inuyasha whispered in her ear sending shivers up and down her spine, Kagome just looked into his eyes.

"Kagome do you love me or not, I want you to be honest, if you say yes I'll stop that wedding I'll do everything in my power to make you mine once more, if no I'll leave."

"Leave?"

"I'll leave the country that way I can hide my face and not make you uncomfortable, so what is it? Do you love me or not?"

"I..." Kagome's heart was beating rather quickly it felt as if it was about to explode or even tare right out of her chest, she looked at him, her breath came in short heavy pants, she fisted her hands...she knew the answer to that question, of course she loved him but he didn't, he wasn't about to know that.

"I..." she sighed "I don't" Inuyasha looked down; he let her go Kagome touched the floor.

"I see" his voice sounded shake "I hope you're happy Kagome I really do" he said, Kagome fought back the tears that were threatening to fall she held a fisted hand on her heart as if to stop it from exploding as if to calm it down.

His warmth left her, leaving her cold and numb he slowly walked away from her his head was down, Kagome saw a tear escape him as he closed the door, she had to hold herself back from running after him and telling him that she loved him with all her might, she slid down the wall, tears ran down her cheeks, she hugged herself.

Inuyasha got into his car, he looked at the staring wheel a moment before beating the shit out of it, he cursed at it several times before he let the tears fall, he rested his head between his folded arms and cried, he got back up and wiped the tears away he turned his car on and drove off.

Kagome heard the car leave, she stayed put and listened until it left for good, she looked at her hands she hugged herself again, she had truly lost him this time, she slowly got to her feet, her mom and Kouga's mom soon came to start helping her get ready for the wedding.

Kagome stood still, she looked at herself in the mirror, she was dressed in pure white, her hair was high in a curly bun, her mother had done her make up, they were now making last minute changes and adding a few extra glitter to her dress.

**..............**

Inuyasha stormed into his apartment and straight to his room, he had all his things ready just in case that she had said no, he had a note and his closed were packed up and ready to go, he took hold of the suit case

He walked to the door, took hold of his plane ticket, he looked at the apartment one more time before he left...

**.....................**

Kagome had a lost look in her eyes, the sound of the wedding song filled the room, she looked at the door, she began to walk towards it, she hesitated a bit when she opened the door her father stood before her, she took hold of her father's arm.

**....................**

Inuyasha placed the bag in the back seat of the car and began to drive away, he turned the radio on and listened to the music... a song began to play...

_A hundred days have made me older  
_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
_

_A thousand lies have made me colder  
_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

**.................................**

Kagome began to walk down the isle, her father held her, Kouga awaited with joy, she looked to where Kouga was and saw...Inuyasha....

_All the miles that separate  
_

_Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face  
_

_I'm here without you baby  
_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

**................................................**

Inuyasha passed the church, he had a hurt look in his eyes, he looked at the locket Kagome had given him a picture of both of them was inside it one of when they were kids and one of now....

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

_I'm here without you baby  
_

_But you're still with me in my dreams  
_

_And tonight, there's only you and me._

**............**

Kagome felt her heart speed up as she saw Kouga turn into Inuyasha, she felt a sudden jolt of pain and guilt, she had lied to him for what, to be happy? All she was feeling was regret.

She was standing right in front of Kouga, he was standing right in front of her, smiling, she smiled back weakly.

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
_

_I'm here without you baby  
_

_But you're still with me in my dreams  
_

_And tonight, there's only you and me._

**.....................**

Inuyasha looked to the road ahead, traffic was especially long today... he heard the song continue..

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
_

_I'm here without you baby  
_

_But you're still with me in my dreams  
_

_And tonight, there's only you and me. _

_The miles just keep rollin'  
_

_As the people leave their way to say hello  
_

_I've heard this life is overrated  
_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go. _

_I'm here without you baby  
_

_But you're still on my lonely mind  
_

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time _

_I'm here without you baby  
_

_But you're still with me in my dreams  
_

_And tonight girl, there's only you and me. _

**...................................**

Kagome looked at Kouga, his smiling face she heard the priest talk but she wasn't paying much mind to him, her thoughts were on Inuyasha...

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done.  
_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love _

_I'm here without you baby  
_

_But you're still on my lonely mind  
_

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time _

_I'm here without you baby  
_

_But you're still with me in my dreams  
_

_And tonight girl, there's only you and me_

**...............**

The song ended and Inuyasha turned the radio off, he took the exit to the airport, he looked at the time his plane left within the next thirty minutes, he thought back to Kagome he was going to miss her... he loved her so much.

"I love you Kagome and I will for all eternity"

**.........................**

"Kagome do you take Inuyasha as your lawfully wedded husband?" Kagome looked at the priest a moment....he just said Inuyasha or was she imagining things?

"What?"

"I said do you take Kouga as you lawfully wedded husband?" she looked at Kouga moment, she turned to the visitors, she noticed Inuyasha wasn't there, she saw Sango and Miroku.

She looked back to Kouga and smiled...

"I...."

**...............................................................**

**I LOVE CLIFFYS!!!!!!!!! SO WHAT DO YO U PPL THINK SO FAR? I hope you like it cuz it's almost over**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Saqulia**: hey stop that! Don't remind us of the painfulness.

**Disclaimer: **hey I'm not in pain the moment she finishes this story I don't got to day ...Disclaimer she does not own Inuyasha but then again I'm contracted for all her stories

**Sakura: **that's right...well pls REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sakura**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I really hope all of you are enjoying this story it's almost over!!!!!

**Saqulia:** do I have to repeat myself?

**Sakura:** Hides: No I'm Fine thank you!

**Disclaimer:** Sure you are

**Yuki:** Ciao!

**Sakura:** CIAO!!! COME STAI LUIE?

**Yuki:** Io Sto Bene E Tu?

**Sakura:** Io sto cosi, cosi!

**Saqulia:** since when so you speak Italian?

**Sakura:** long time ago buddy

**Saqulia:** well it's news to me!

**Disclaimer:** before Sakura notice it! She does not own Inuyasha!

**Sakura:** I HEARD THAT!

**Saqulia:** Retard!

**Disclaimer:** next time I go a bit more quite!

**Saqulia:** no you think!

**Sakura:** EVIL!!!!! EVIL!!!!!!!!

**Saqulia:** Glares at Sakura: retard...here is your story guys!

**........................................................**

"Kagome do you take Inuyasha as your lawfully wedded husband?" Kagome looked at the priest a moment....he just said Inuyasha or was she imagining things?

"What?"

"I said do you take Kouga as you lawfully wedded husband?" she looked at Kouga moment, she turned to the visitors, she noticed Inuyasha wasn't there, she saw Sango and Miroku.

She looked back to Kouga and smiled...

"I....Do..." Kouga smiled she let go of a long held back breath, the priest began to say his words again...

"I know pronounce you husband and wi..."

"Not" the priest looked at her...

"Excuse me"

"I do not take Kouga as my lawfully wedded husband"

"WHAT WHY NOT! KAGOME WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"Kouga I just can't marry you...I'd be giving up the one true person I love!"

"Who?!"

"Inuyasha"

"Wha..."

"I guess that love got the better of me...and it only took him two months"

"Were you even in love with me?"

"OF course I was! I was prepared for this day but then within these two months I began to realize that I loved him too at first I thought it was a crush and that it would pass...but it never passed it kept growing...I felt a piece of my soul leaving me as he died in that hospital" Kouga looked away

"So go after him" Kagome looked at him with confused eyes

"What?"

"Go after him, you should never let go of love, you should never let it glide away, you better take it when you got it standing in front of you, I guess I let you go without looking"

"Kouga"

"No Kagome, you go after him I don't want you to make the same mistake I did"

"What? What mistake"

"I gave up the one person I loved with my entire soul, the one woman I will always love...Ayame" Kagome looked at him and smiled... "I lied to you"

"Kouga...Thank you" she hugged him, a smile on her face, she kissed his cheek... "Oh by the way Ayame is one of my friends...she's sitting right over there" Kagome pointed at the red headed girl with tears in her eyes...

"Oh Kouga" she said softly...she ran to Kouga and he received her with arms wide open, Kagome smiled, she ran to Sango.

"Sango I need a ride...a very loco fast one"

"Chama I'm way ahead of you!" She pointed out the door where Miroku had his bike parked. "I'll be following in my car!" Kagome nodded she got on the bike, picked her dress up and held onto Miroku. They raced off to the airport...

**...................**

Inuyasha got out of his car; he took his bag and threw it over his shoulder and began to walk towards the airport, people greeted him as he entered, murmuring among themselves, pointing out the fact that the author Inuyasha Hino was there.

He smiled to himself the one person he wanted to notice him was either saying yes to another man or already married...

"Man I'm screwed"

He walked towards his gate, he needed two more turns and he was there...

**...................................**

Kagome practically jumped off the bike when they arrived at the airport, she ran into the airport, her dress swaying behind her, people were staring but she didn't care, she had to find Inuyasha before he left the country she had to confess to him the truth he had to know she loved him!

She looked everywhere, bathrooms, and stations, everywhere, she had gone to almost every gate and shops, he was nowhere the she still had half of the airport to cover, she stopped by the t.v. things that told you when the flights came or left, she looked at it...this was it! She would find him this way...' when we were younger he said that if he ever had to run he'd go to....'

"ARUBA!" she cried, she searched the t.v. thing for Aruba and she landed on it.... Aruba departure: 3:45 pm..... Kagome looked at the clock on the wall it said 3:35... she had ten minutes to find him, he was at gate 6 and that was far from where she was...

Her heart skipped a beat and she darted towards the gate Inuyasha was surely at...

**..........................**

Inuyasha arrived Ten minutes before he left the country where the woman he loved was.

"Ticket" Inuyasha took out his ticket and gave it to the lady, he sighed he took his first step towards his new life

**.....................**

Kagome was almost there with five minutes to spare she had tears in her eyes, she had to get to him she just had to!

She ran faster her heart was beyond racing it was now beyond its usual running rate, she got the lady that took tickets.

"May I help you"

"Yes... Has...someone... named...Inuyasha... passed... through... here?" She said between breaths

"Yes...Inuyasha Hino"

"Is he in there?"

"No"

"Where is he?!!!"

"Miss...he's...."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ah yet another cliffy sorry it's short I had finish it before my bed time! high school will be high school!**

**Plus I got homework and stuff I love you ppl and thanks for all the review!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Sakura**


	15. Authors Note

Buona Sera....Good Evening and Welcome to the Author's note before the very last chapter of the story...

I wanted to dedicate...no I am dedicating this story to a friend of mine, the person that helped me begin my voyage to this kingdom of writing, My Aunt... she has been some one that is not only my age but is a true and loyal friends, we've stuck through the worse and we're still pulling through!

I also wish to dedicate this story to the readers, thanks so much for helping me pull through with the story I might make a sequel or just another one that's even better....

The last Chapter of this book....look out for names k.....The last chapter I will dedicate to this chosen few that have been with me since the very beginning when the story was a babina! Gratis for everything you guys seriously...

I really seriously hope you've enjoyed this story because I know I have....

Well Heavenly kissed will come to an end all those who have read Life Is Almost Picture Perfect from my friend Saqulia she's passing the story to me cuz she got no inspiration where I do so you guys can check on that story before I transfer it to my documents!

I really hope you guys have enjoyed it I know I'm being silly for writing this stuff down but hey I feel real proud of my work!

Thank you guys for reviewing

Chapter Fifteen will be long and it will be the last and final chapter..

Ciao

Sakura Sun Starwind.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Hello and welcome all to the last and final chapter of Heavenly Kissed you people have no idea what you've put me through! I've been threaten! Scolded at! Lectured! Thrown rocks at! Flamed, and much, much more!**

**But I guess all those things helped me pull through!**

**The following reviewers I am going to dedicate this chapter to are the names I have seen since the very first chapter!'**

**FieryDemonFox! This person has reviewed every single one of my stories's so you were number one! Never missing a chapter!**

**Krystal-Drum! Another supporter this person had been there since the beginning**

**Me!!!: a very interesting reviewer who I think is in that persons way "special" one of my top reviewers**

**Lyn: is my final contestant this person has also been there always...funny character this one always says Write More like six times then at the end Please! Funny in my opinion and yet another of my top reviewers!**

**Okay the last chapter has finally arrived I really hope all of you like it!**

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Saqulia: It's finally here the last chapter!**

**Sakura: shame!**

**Disclaimer: and she still does not own Inuyasha!**

**Sakura: fine you win!**

**Disclaimer: Shocked: **

**Saqulia: WHOA! You lost me there with your hip young lingo!**

**Sakura: huh?**

**Saqulia: Never Mind here is your story!**

Kagome was almost there with five minutes to spare she had tears in her eyes, she had to get to him she just had to!

She ran faster her heart was beyond racing it was now beyond its usual running rate, she got the lady that took tickets.

"May I help you"

"Yes... Has...someone... named...Inuyasha... passed... through... here?" She said between breaths

"Yes...Inuyasha Hino"

"Is he in there?"

"No"

"Where is he?!!!"

"Miss...He's.... right there" the lady pointed next to her, Kagome turned her head and sure enough there he was.

"I WANT SAKE DAMN IT!"

"Give him milk" Kagome ordered, she could tell Inuyasha was frustrated; he turned around prepared to yell at who had ordered him milk but when he laid eyes on Kagome he froze unsure of what that meant. He just stared at her; it was all he could do at the moment.

"Here's your milk"

"Yeah thanks" Kagome smiled, he shook his head s few times to reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming, the next thing he knew Kagome had him in her arms in a tight embrace, he was taken back, but he hugged her right back.

"Kagome? Wh...what are you doing here?" he felt his shirt begin to soak up, she held him tighter.

"I'm chasing the one person that mean the world to me"

"What?"

"Inuyasha I got a confession to make" she pulled away from him and looked him right in the eyes. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, her heart was thumping madly and she felt herself become weak.

"Inuyasha I .... Love you" Inuyasha looked at her, a smile crept upon his lips "I know I lied and I'm sorry I really am I was stupid to think I could hide my feelings for you, I think I blew up and if you don't love me anymo...." Inuyasha cut her off, placing his lips upon her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, just as she brought her closer to him, he felt tears and knew she was crying of joy, and he was beyond happy he...he was in Heaven. He held her tighter until they ran out of breath.

They pulled away and smiled at one another Kagome hugged him tightly, Sango and Miroku were already there. Sango held Miroku in a hug.

"You did it Inuyasha...You were Heavenly Kissed" Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango chuckled she was right though. Inuyasha was heavenly kissed, he was kissed by his guardian angel.

"Come on Kagome, let's go to Aruba"

"But you don't have another ticket"

"Sure I do" he took out another ticket, Kagome smiled and together they got on the plane and flew off to Aruba....

The first thing Inuyasha did once they arrived was he bought Kagome clothes, as tempting as her wedding dress seemed he still didn't want her dressed as a bride all the time, the next thing was he got the hotel room.

Inuyasha took Kagome to different places but out of all the places the beach was the most visited. The day before they flew back to Miami they had spend their day at the beach, of course they're most memorable moment was that day.

The sun setted peacefully over the horizon giving off a romantic atmosphere, Inuyasha and Kagome laid on top of a huge blanket on the sand of the beach.

"It's Romantic"

"Yes it is"

"No I mean it was so romantic that you knew I'd come for you, the reason why you had two tickets was because you knew I'd come"

"Well actually..."

"Yes?" Inuyasha turned a bit nervous..

"Well I noticed that one ticket to Aruba was a lot and they had a special offer, two tickets for a lower price than one, I was planning on selling the other ticket but then you showed up" Kagome smacked him on the back of the head.

"And here I thought you were Romantic" Inuyasha rubbed his head.

"Hehee" Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned closer into Inuyasha....

**..........................................Six Months later...........................................**

"Kagome stop moving around you'll mess up the dress!"

"Oh Sango I'm so nervous!"

"You're worst then me when I got married to Miroku!"

"Yeah well...I'm just nervous" Sango rolled her eyes. "Anyways you're Five months pregnant!"

"Don't even try and freak out on Inuyasha! The guy has waited over 20 years for you!"

"Yeah I know, I just don't think I can live up to his expectations"

"Girl you have lived up to them and you always will"

"Thanks!"

Kagome looked at herself, yeah she knew she was doing the right choice she knew she was going to marry the man she loved, Kouga and Ayame had gotten married the very week after Kagome had bailed on him. Miroku and Sango had married about six months ago.

And now it was her turn, she heard the wedding song being played only this time instead of making her feel bad it made her feel happy and nervous! This was the second time her father was walking her down the isle, only this time she wasn't going to run.

Inuyasha looked at perfect, and as handsome as ever, Kagome felt her heart skip a beat or two, a smile was placed on her lips, Inuyasha's eyes shown with pride and happiness, as they came nearer Kagome already felt tears stream down. She smiled happily.

Mr. Higurashi handed Kagome to Inuyasha, he gladly took Kagome. The priest began to speak, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked right back at her, he mouthed an 'I love you' to her and she mouthed it right back to him.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..." the priest began but Kagome zoned him out, she looked right into Inuyasha's eyes, she knew with him she would be happy, with him she was safe.

"Do you Inuyasha Hino take Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Inuyasha smiled her looked at Kagome.

"I do"

"And you Kagome Higurashi do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" Kagome had tears in her eyes, she nodded.

"I do"

"The rings?" a small boy ran up he held the rings. Inuyasha took his ring and Kagome hers.

"Now repeat after me Inuyasha" the priest said "With this ring"

"With this ring"

"We are unified in body for life"

"We are unified in body for life" Inuyasha slipped the ring into Kagome's finger

"Kagome repeat after me" The priest repeated the same thing that he made Inuyasha say.

"With the powers vested in me I know pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride" Inuyasha lifted Kagome's veil and smiled, he leaned over and placed a soft tender kiss on her lips. She kissed him right back as of now she was Kagome Midori Hino.

**................................Three years later.............................................**

"Guys come on!"

"We're coming we're coming hold your tights and horses!"

"Miroku I'm not wearing tights!"

"Oh then hold your horses!" Kagome rolled her eyes, it had been three years since she married Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku had two kids in total with another on it way.

"Sango where is Charles?"

"I don't know I think Inuyasha has him, SHIPPO GET OFF OF THERE!" Sango yelled to her eldest child Shippo, the boy ran to the car, her girl Kirara was being carried by Miroku.

"Inuyasha come on!" the door of a bed room opened and a small child came running towards Kagome, the small boy smiled at his mother, Kagome picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"Mommy!...Kagome!"

"Inuyasha you he learned my name!"

"Yeah kiddo she's mommy Kagome to you, and wife Kagome to me! I love life" Kagome rolled her eyes, she put the boy down.

"Go to the car Charles" Kagome suddenly noticed what had happened this had been her vision only it was a slightly bit different

"Okay mommy" her son ran out and found Sango and Miroku he soon was buckled up and playing with Kirara and Shippo.

Kagome watched her son, It was Inuyasha's child, their child. She felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her.

"I love you Kagome"

"I love you Inuyasha"

"Kagome did you know you were my guardian angel?"

"No"

"Well you are"

"I'm glad to hear it" Kagome kissed her husband tenderly, when they pulled away Kagome smiled.

"Want to hear something funny"

"What?"

"This right now...this was my last vision"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"So you knew I was going to marry you?"

"No because I never saw your face" Inuyasha chuckled.

"I feel loved" Kagome rolled her eyes, looked at the time.

"Oh come on Sango is going to hang us"

"Yeah! Uh...remind me we're we going again?"

"We're going to Orlando...you're a husband and a father and you're still as stupid as a kid"

"Very funny...is the car ready?"

"You mean the huge truck with t.v. dvd that happens to be a limo? Yeah it's ready"

"My movie paid off after all"

"Don't get excited" Inuyasha and Kagome walked outside talking or more like arguing over stupid stuff, Kagome growled a bit and he laughed, he took hold of her hand and twirled her towards him, he kissed her softly and she answered his kiss.

"You know you love me" he said once they pulled away.

"Yeah unfortunately" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. The driver was already ready and Sango and Miroku did look like they were ready to murder them.

"KAEDA! Remember to watch the house" Inuyasha yelled to his nanny maid thing, Inuyasha after his movie had exploded in a huge success bought a mansion were he and his family resided now. They all got into the limo, Inuyasha and Kagome sat next to Charles and Sango and Miroku next to Shippo and Kirara.

"So Charles what's daddy's name?"

"He's daddy Inuyasha!"

"Good" Kagome looked at what she had before her, after all Inuyasha had gone through and what she had gone through the happiness they both shared was well deserved. Kagome leaned into Inuyasha as she watched the children play, Miroku and Inuyasha were talking about a football game and Sango and Kagome about what they were going to bye in Orlando.

Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha could as for more, they already had all they had ever wanted, love and a family, Kagome looked at Charles he reminded her so much of Souta, she promised herself she'd never let anything happened to the two most important people in her life...Charles and Inuyasha.

She smiled. 'Souta were ever you are I hope you're happy and I want you to know that I am happy and that I miss you' Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and resumed her conversation with Sango, not noticing the child that guarded her life, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. The small child spoke but no one could hear him.

"All in all Kagome I'd say you were heavenly kissed. I love you sis" he flew away keeping his eye on her protecting her. He looked at Inuyasha and Charles, Kagome had made the perfect choice...she always did... Charles looked out the window and saw a boy smiling at him he placed his finger on his lips as if saying "shh" before he flew off.

Charles smiled who ever that was it was his Parents angel.

All in all I'd say they were both Heavenly Kissed...by a Silver Winged Angel.

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yes it is the last chappy don't have a cow please review and tell me what you think I hope it's good!**

**Sakura **


End file.
